Maggie parano
by La ville d'Italie
Summary: Il existe deux mondes: un de magie et un de technologie. Moi j'ai été élevé dans le premier tout en ignorant tous du second. Jusqu'au jour où il m'a rattraper. Je m'appelle Maggie, mais l'on me surnomme Providence, l'espoir de tous un monde...
1. Enlèvement! Je suis pas folle!

Titre: Maggie parano

Pairing: C'est pas une fanfiction donc pas de couples... disons juste Maggie.

Rating: Rien de bien méchant mais comme je prévois pas tous je met T =3.

Genre: Général, Suspense surement. Peut-être Fantasy dans d'autre chapitre.

Disclamer: TOUT EST À BIBI. C'est la première fics que j'écris en inventant les persos (trop fière XD)

Warning: Bah, rien pour l'instant mais on sait jamais.

Notes de l'auteur: Je sais pas si quelqu'un va aimer se que j'ai écrit mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir des reviews. Dès que j'ai 5 reviews je jure je poste la suite. Même si je sais même pas encore se que je vais écrire. Par contre désolé d'avance pour les fautes. J'suis nul en orthographe T_T.

Sinon j'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci.

Chapitre 1: Enlèvement! Je suis pas folle!

Je me suis réveiller avec un horrible mal de crâne . Comme ceux qu'on n'a le lendemain d'une fête où tu t'es pris une bonne cuite et que tu parviens pas à t'en souvenir. Mais, la tuile, c'est qu'à quatorze ans, on se bourre pas la gueule tous les soirs. Surtout moi qui n'ait jamais toucher à de l'alcool. Ni alcool, ni drogue, ni cigarette. C'est une philosophie. Et de toute façon je donne pas chère de ma peau si mon beau-père apprenait que je touche à un de ces trucs. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, moi. Donc, on ne s'étonne pas que je me posais des questions. Du genre, ou je suis, pourquoi, comment? C'est des questions de bases. Je crois même être passé par ''qui suis-je?'' comme question, mais ça fait un peu clicher.

Mon corps, lui, ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Mon cerveau, c'était à peu près bon même si j'étais encore sonnée, mais le reste, il fonctionnait moins bien. Donc j'ai dû attendre un moment avant de pouvoir seulement ouvrir un œil. Heureusement que mes oreilles fonctionnait toujours. J'ai pas eu de mal à distinguer les deux voix graves et masculines qui chuchotaient depuis quelques minutes sur ma droite. Le ronronnement d'un moteur, la musique d'une radio, le son de la pluie. Ce fut tous ce que je pu identifier avant de reprendre le contrôle de mes paupières. Première objectif, déterminer ma position. Comme chez les commando. Et une chose est sur, je ne savait peut-être pas où j'étais mais je savais où je n'étais pas. Et je n'étais surement pas à la maison. Maison où j'aurais dû rentré comme tous les soirs à dix-sept heures et demi après les cours. Hors, chez moi, j'étais convaincue que c'était du parquet et pas du métal.

J'étais dans une camionnette plutôt petite. Des cartons, des bouteilles et du papier y trainaient un peu partout. Un véritable chantier. Du genre encore en construction. Façon de parler bien sur. J'étais allonger sur le côté, les mains dans le dos. Je sentais des cordes autours de mes poignées et je décidais de ne pas me fatigué à bouger. Elles me faisaient si mal qu'il n'y avait pas de doute sur leurs solidités. Un regard en direction des sièges avant m' appris qui étaient mes kidnappeurs. C'étaient deux hommes, comme je l'avais entendue un peu avant. Je ne les voyaient que de dos se qui ne serait pas pratique pour un portrait robot. Le premier, un blond au cheveux court, était le plus grand et conduisait la voiture. Je voyait à son cou que sa peau était aussi blanche que celle d'un cadavre. Il parlait fort et riait beaucoup. L'autre semblait plus stresser que son coéquipier. C'était un petit rouquin qui semblait mal à l'aise vus comment il gesticulait. Dans sa main, j'aperçût le canon d'un revolvers. J'y connais pas grand chose aux armes, mais je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour savoir que je devait faire attention. Il est difficile de survivre quand on se prend une balle dans la tête.

Par le pars-brise j'ai pût entrevoir le paysage. Quelques montagnes, plutôt haute, le ciel couvert de nuages gris et la pluie. Je ne pût pas voir autre chose parce que après le roux c'est retourner et j'ai dû fermer les yeux. Comme il n'a pas bouger de place j'en est conclus qu'il ne m'avais pas vu.

La camionnette à donc continuer de rouler. Je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux, ni bouger à nouveau. Il fallait mieux jouer les endormis et guèter le bon timing. Réfléchir, trouver un moyen de s'échapper, attendre que la voiture s'arrête, m'arracher aux kidnappeurs. C'étaient mes priorités. Pourtant, malgré ma situation critique, je jubilais littéralement. Une seconde d'inattention et mes gardes admirons un sourire long de trois mètres sur mon visage. J'imaginais déjà la nouvelle se répandre dans tous le collège. Enfin on ne me traiterais plus de parano.

_Flash back_

-Au faite, c'est quoi cette manie de toujours se retourner quand tu marche. M'avais demander Coralie.

-Ça n'a rien d'un manie, avais-je répondue sure de moi. C'est ma manière de me protéger.

-Et te protéger de quoi? Avait questionner Samantha.

-Enlèvement, attentat, tueurs en série, psychopathe, pédophile...

-Alien et vampire. M'interrompit Coralie en pouffant.

-Pas du tout. M'étais-je défendu. Je ne plaisante pas avec ça c'est du sérieux. On ne sais pas tout se qui peut se produire aujourd'hui. Je suis juste prudente.

Elles n'avaient rien ajouter mais avaient éclatées de rire. Ce n'était pas vraiment blessant alors je me suis retenu de leurs dire ma façon de penser. Et puis, Coralie et Sandrine riait souvent pour un rien. Les mauvaises plaisanteries, elles connaissaient bien , ces deux là. Mais je n'ai jamais penser qu'elles étaient méchantes. Quand elles le sont c'est surtout inconsciemment. Par contre, elles sont pires que les pies. La discrétion ne faisaient pas partie de leurs vocabulaires. Elle s'interraissaient au secrets des gens et ne se privaient pas pour les raconter à tous ceux qui voudrait bien les écouter. En faite même ceux qui ne les écoutaient pas, elles leurs racontaient. C'étaient donc pas vraiment étonnant que le collège tous entier soit au courant de mes petites ''manies'' au bout de quelques jours. Entre les blagues, le surnoms, les moqueries et les sarcasmes à peine voilés, j'étais devenue la tête de turc de toute l'école. J'entendais toute la journée:

-Salut, Maggie parano.

-Coucou, Maggie. Des nouvelles des aliens aujourd'hui?

-Hé, Maggie parano, tu savais que l'état recherchait de nouveau espions. Les derniers se sont fait dévorer par Dracula.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Dracula, aliens... Mais quels rapport avec mes habitudes. Je suis pas folles. En tout cas, au dernière nouvelle, je l'étais pas. Au faite, Maggie c'est moi. Où plutôt Margarette-Lisa Terian. C'est un peu long comme prénom et encore j'ai pas rajoutée les deuxièmes prénoms. Donc tous les mondes m'appelle Maggie. Maggie parano...

Ha! Pas si parano que ça. Vu où j'étais, on se moquerais moins de moi au collège. Enlever à l'arrière d'une fourgonnette par deux types louche qui pourrait me tuer à chaque instant. C'est vrai qu'à première vue c'était pas très réjouissant comme situation, mais au moins ça ferait oublier cette rumeur sur ma paranoïa. Enfin si j'arrivais à sortir de là. Donc pas bouger.

J'ai donc passer le reste du voyage, qui me paru interminable, les yeux fermer, à écouter du reggae pas très connue sur une chaine pas très connue et le long monologue du blond. Je dit monologue parce que le rouquin ne semblait pas vouloir parler. Hormis quelques que ''oui'' murmurer faiblement et un ou deux acquiescement que je devinais, il ne participa pas vraiment à la conversation. Ce qui ne dérangeât pas le blondinet cadavérique.

-Et tu sais c'est hyper triste comme film, commença le blond. Le noir, nous on sait qu'il est pas coupable, alors on a trop envie de le défendre même si t'es derrière ton écran de télé et que tu peux rien faire. En faite même l'autre prisonnier qui est le copain de l'innocent, on a envie de l'aider. Alors que lui c'est vraiment un meurtrier. Mais on n'y peux rien, il est trop drôle avec sa sourie... euh... je sais pût comment elle s'appelle.

Léger ''Ah bon'' timide du rouquin.

-Je crois que ça commence par ''Mister'' comme ''Monsieur'' en anglais, continua-t-il. Et elle est vraiment chouette, je crois que c'est une sourie de cirque parce que elle vas chercher un truc qui roule. C'est pour la couture mais j'ai oublier comment ça s'appelait. Et y les deux méchants, aussi. Y en a un qui est prisonnier et l'autre c'est un garde, et ils...*

Je décidais de ne pas écouter la suite parce qu'il parlait tellement vite que j'avais du mal à tout comprendre. En plus je le connaissait pas se film. Je me concentra sur mes liens pour réussir à les enlever sans trop bouger. Chose compliquer, hélas. Non pas que les liens eux étaient très dure à détacher mais sans que les deux autres s'en aperçoive, là, c'était plus dure.

J'ai totalement arrêter de bouger quand la voiture à ralentis. On s'est garer quelques secondes plus tard.

-On prend un café vite fait pour tenir jusqu'au bout, déclara le blond.

Son collègue nu pas le temps de répliquer que je l'entendais déjà claquer la portière. Le plus petit l'imita très vite. La porte, derrière moi s'est ouverte et on m'a bouger. Là, j'ai pût remercier deux chose. Un, ma mère pour m'avoir forcer à faire du théâtre. C'est plutôt pratique pour relâcher tout son corps et contrôler sa respiration. Puis lorsque l'un des deux hommes m'a plaqué un mouchoir sur la bouche et le nez, ce sont mes réflexes de nageuse que j'ai remerciée. J'aime vraiment la natation alors la plonger ça me connait. Si je n'avais pas ces habitudes jamais je n'aurais pût retenir ma respiration en soulevant ma poitrine sans me faire remarquer. Et puis, ils semblaient impatient de pouvoir me laisser alors ils ne se sont pas trop inquiéter de savoir si je dormait vraiment ou pas.

J'entendis la porte se refermer, le verrouillage de la voiture puis la voix grave du blond qui s'éloignait. Vu qu'il continuait de parler j'étais presque sur que le roux était avec lui.

J'ouvris un œil en reconnaissance, puis l'autre. Après que j'eus vérifier que la voie était libre, j'entrepris de me détacher. Ce ne fut pas très compliquer vus que je n'avais pas besoin de me cacher. Les mains libres, je me précipita sur le bouton de déverrouillage et j'ouvris la voiture. Je sortis par la porte de devants, que je refermât le plus discrètement possible.

Une brève analyse de la situation m'appris que je me trouvais sur le parking d'un grand magasin. Je remarquais rapidement les montagnes que j'avais aperçut plutôt et je compris que je n'étais pas dans la bonne ville. Pas dans la mienne en tout cas. Je ne fit pas attention à mes pieds nue et je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Les deux autres ne devait pas me retrouver. Ensuite je passerais à la liste de survit.

Note de l'auteur: *Le film dont parle le blond est '' La ligne verte'' réaliser par Frank Darabont d'après un roman de Stephen King.

Et voilà, premier chapitre terminer. C'est déjà assez long à mon goût (et oui c'est moi qui écrit je vous rappel -_-''). Je m'excuse pour les fautes que j'ai pût faire, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Et j'ai toujours pas de Beta de toute façon T_T. Enfin bref si vous aimer le premier chapitre ou le contraire merci de mettre des reviews. Moi je marche à ça. Vous voulez la suite mettez un commentaire, na.

Sinon rien d'autre à ajouter et merci d'avoir lut mon histoire ^^.


	2. La liste de survie! Je me débrouille!

Titre: Maggie parano

Pairing... Oui bah c'est bon je l'ais déjà fais au dernier chapitre ça. On passe au note.

Note de l'auteur: Bonjours à tous, lecteur, lectrice, ici ''l'auteur'' comme je me plais à m'appeler. Bon on passe les recommandations du premier chapitre: fautes d'orthographes, rien en warning et les perso sont bien à moi, pas de doute là dessus. J'aimerais vraiment d'autre reviews pour mes chapitres, mais si vous estimer que mon écriture pathétique ne vaux pas la peine d'être commenter je ne vous en veux pas. Début de fantastique à la fin du chapitre et vrai suspense pour le prochain. Merci à ce qui aime et désolé pour ceux qui n'aime pas.

Remerciement pour le chapitre 1:

**Ritsu:** Une super amie à moi sur ce site et mon premier vrai reviews pour cette histoire. Merci pour ton coms qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir! =3

La liste de survie! Je me débrouille!

Et voilà! Je me retrouve encore dans une situation digne d'un roman de Stephen King. A croire que ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de chose. Est-ce que ça existe la poisse de naissance. Si oui, alors Dieu à dû imprimer ''Malchanceuse'' sur mon front avant même que ma mère ne me prenne dans ses bras. Ça a pas dû être très compliquer. Il a eu de la marge le créateur vu que ma mère à refusé de me tenir avant que j'ai eu deux semaines. Et encore, je crois qu'elle à était obligé. Mais revenons plutôt à ma situation, c'est tous de même plus intéressant que mes divagations.

J'étais sorti en douceur de la camionnette de mes ravisseurs et j'avais traversé en toute hâte le parking désert de monde. Il faut dire qu'il faisait déjà quasiment nuit avec un bon gros coucher de soleil aveuglant, un vendredi soir, en début d'été, juste avant les vacances, alors c'était pas vraiment étonnant qu'il y ait personne sur le parking d'un vieux Auchan presque fermé. Et quand je pense qu'à se moment là j'étais censé être en vacances à me la couler douce. J'aurais dû être en train de faire ma valise en retournant toute la maison parce que je ne savait pas où été mon MP3. Comme tous les ans en faite. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de mon père et de ma mère lorsque leurs secrétaires vont les appeler pour leurs dire que j'ai disparus. Encore un de ces moments où ils vont me reprocher de leurs faire perdre leurs précieux temps. Quoique, ça, ça ne change pas beaucoup des autres années.

Au lieu de ça je me promenait, ou plutôt je me sauvait, dans un petit patelin pommé que je ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam et, où par-dessus le marché, il allait bientôt faire nuit noire, alors que j'étais en tee-shirt et que j'avais même pas mes godasses aux pieds. Avec deux types bizarres qui devaient être à ma poursuite, vue que, si ils étaient pas trop con, ils devaient avoir remarquer ma disparition, et pas un rond en poche, c'était en tout point la galère. Non, là c'était même pas la galère, c'était directement le voilier.

Je m'arrêtait dans un coin sombre d'une rue déserte, entre deux lampadaires quasiment en panne, essoufflée et encore affolé, mon cœur battant frénétiquement au rythme d'un morceau d'heavy métal et le souffle court. Ma course m'avait épuiser et je m'effondrais contre une clôture. L'adrénaline descendait doucement et je reprenais mes esprits.

Première pensée cohérente: '' On se les cailles ici!''. Faut dire je suis pas vraiment habillé pour ce genre de situation. J'inspirais un grand bol d'air gelé et força tant bien que mal mes pensées à se concentrer. Il était tant de commencer la liste de survie. J'ai déjà dû dire que j'adorais les film de commando. La liste de survie, c'est assez simple comme procéder: on se contente de numéroter les choses importantes à faire en situation critique. Pour réussir, il fallait pouvoir remplir chaque objectif, dans l'ordre, si possible. Enfin, l'ordre on s'en fout. Mais bon, tous ça c'était un peu comme une liste de course. Sauf que j'étais sûre de ne pas y mettre du produit vaisselle.

1- Mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et les deux tarés qui me servent de kidnappeurs.

On peut dire que cet objectif était à peu près remplit. Ou même complètement remplit. Vue comment j'avais courut depuis dix bonne minutes, comme une dérater, dans ces rues inconnues, il y avait peu de chance que les deux spécimen me retrouve. Et tant mieux! Quoi qu'il n'y avait rien de prudent à rester trop longtemps dans la même ville que ses kidnappeurs. Quitter cette endroit était quand même une bonne idée.

Je suis donc tout de suite passer à l'étape suivante.

2-Déterminer ou j'étais.

Alors voyons... J'étais dans une rue marchande dont je ne connaissait pas le nom, qui était, elle même, dans une ville dont je ne connaissait pas non plus le nom, et qui était, elle, dans une région dont je ne connaissait pas le nom et que, de toute façon, je ne risquait pas de connaître, vue comment j'étais nul en géographie. On peut pas dire que ça allait beaucoup m'aider tout ça.

J'ai donc commencer à regarder tous les panneaux aux alentours, en m'insultant de n'avoir pas était plus maligne pour y penser plus tôt. Comme quoi, les bonnes idées ne nous viennent pas toujours aux bon moments. Hélas pour moi, les panneaux furent dure à trouver. Quelle idée, aussi, de chercher des panneaux d'indication dans une rue commerçante, déserte de sur-croit. Je finis, néanmoins, par en trouver un au bout d'une allée. Pour ceux que ça m'a appris. Il avait été complètement i-nu-ti-le. Il fallait bien avouer que de savoir qu'un MC Donald était à 500m à droite après le rond-point, c'était pas l'information du siècle. En faite, ça me faisait une belle jambe. Les gens n'ont pas tous le même sens des priorités.

J'abandonnais donc cette infructueuse – et stupide- recherche des panneaux. Il y avait bien plus simple en réalité. Et c'est au coin de la rue que je rencontrais la simplicité.

C'était une femme. Une cinquantaine d'année, tous au plus. Une de celles qui ont vieillit trop vite. Une de celles qui, lorsqu'elle se rêvaient un matin, s'aperçoive de toute les chose qu'elle ont laisser derrière elles aux court de leurs vie. Ces cheveux brun, couleurs d'automne, légèrement frisés, avaient presque entièrement disparut sous les cheveux gris et blanc de la vieillesse. Ils étaient remontés en un fin chignon retenue par un vieux filer. Sa robe beige descendait jusqu'à ses mollets et ne laissait qu'entrevoir sa paire de chaussure blanche. Elle me sourit doucement lorsque je l'aborda. Elle sembla légèrement surprise de ma tenue et jeta un regard interrogateur vers mes pieds nues. Pourtant elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de me demander ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour moi. Invité à parler par sa gentillesse, je lui sortis mon plus beau sourire avant de commencer.

-Excusez-moi Madame, pourriez-vous me dire dans quel ville nous sommes?

J'avais depuis toujours l'étrange habitude de parler de manière soutenue au inconnu. Ma mère m'avait souvent reprocher mon hypocrisie envers les gens, mais je suis humaine après tout... Que celui qui n'a jamais fait ça me jète la pierre! Pas ma mère en tout cas, vue comment ELLE elle est hypocrite!

-Lapalisse, me répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Vous ne connaissait même pas la ville dans laquelle vous êtes?

Je rigolais doucement pour cacher mon embarras et détourner la question. Je n'allais quand même pas dire à cette vielle femme totalement inconnu que j'avais été kidnapper par deux gars bizarre dans une fourgonnette. Si il y avait bien une chose que je détestait autant que les kidnappeurs, c'était la police. Et je ne doutais pas un seul instant que cette dame les appelleraient si je lui racontais se qui c'était passé. Je me débrouillerais seule!

-Et, est-ce loin de Tours?

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de hocher la tête de manière positive.

-Oui assez. Au moins 250 km. En voiture vous êtes bonne pour 4 longue heures de voyage. Et seulement si vous conduisez sur l'autoroute.

Je me demandais rapidement combien de temps j'avais dormi avant de revoir ma liste des priorités.

3- Trouver un moyen de rentrer à la maison.

Pour ça pas besoin de se casser la tête. L'auto-stop ferait très bien l'affaire.

-Mademoiselle?

Je revins à la réalité en m'apercevant que la vielle dame était encore là. L'inquiétude avait remplacer la curiosité sur son visage, faisant apparaître distinctement les rides de son front.

-Est que vous avez un problème? Me demanda-t-elle en me prenant le bras.

Je souris à nouveau pour la rassurer.

-Non rassurez-vous. Mentis-je. Je vais très bien. Je suis juste sortis de chez moi un peu précipitamment.

Elle ne me lâcha pas le bras pour autant. Je sentais qu'elle ne me croyais pas, et, m'ayant aucune intention de lui dire la vérité , je prépara mon mensonge.

-Ma mère, commençais-je d'une voix empli de faux regret et de mélancolie, à quitter mon père il y a quelques semaines. Il y a deux jours, elle est arrivé à la maison avec un homme et elle me l'a présenté comme son nouveau fiancé. Elle m'a dit qu'il allait se marier. Je n'étais pas d'accord alors on s'est disputé un long moment. Quand elle m'a menacer de ne plus me laisser voir mon père, j'ai claqué la porte sans réfléchir et je suis partis en courant dans cette tenue. J'avais décidé d'aller chez mon père alors j'ai pris un bus qui devais mener à son nouvel appartement. Je me suis assoupis sur un siège et je me suis réveiller au terminus, ici. C'était la première fois que je prenait le bus pour me rendre chez lui et je me suis trompé dans le numéros. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi mais ça ne m'étonnerais pas d'avoir rêver assez longtemps pour me retrouver à 250 km de ma destination.

La femme me regardait d'un air de pitié, les larmes aux yeux. Elle semblait si compatissante que j'eus quelques remord à lui mentir. Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait un vrai mensonge. Certaine partit de mon histoire son vrai. Comme le temps de sommeille même si ce n'étais pas dans un bus mais attaché à l'arrière d'une camionnette. Et puis, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ma mère soit un modèle de bonté et de tendresse. Ni son amant d'ailleurs. Par contre le divorce, ça, c'était un gros mito.

-Je comprend. Me dit la femme. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû te sauver de chez toi. Ta mère doit être très inquiète pour toi, tu sais. Je suis sur qu'elle doit te chercher partout à l'heure qu'il est.

Dix contre un qu'elle ne s'est même pas aperçut de ma disparition.

-Oui , surement. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Tu veux venir chez moi pour dormir ce soir?

Mauvaise idée! Rester dans cette ville alors que mes kidnappeurs étaient à ma recherche c'est risquer. Et puis cette femme était gentille, je ne pouvais pas la mettre en danger.

-Non merci Madame. Il y a un bus qui part dans dix minutes. Juste le temps d'aller à l'arrêt et je pourrais le prendre. Merci quand même.

Elle hocha la tête, me lâcha enfin le bras et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Attendez deux secondes, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Elle posa ses affaires près de moi et fit demi-tours. Je lui obéit sagement, restant à ma place. Le soleil était quasiment coucher et les lampadaires donnaient plus de lumière que lui. Je n'ai pas vraiment attendus longtemps le retour de ma vieille amie, mais lorsqu'on est en tee-shirt, dehors, alors que la nuit à décider d'être glacé, ''pas longtemps'' ça deviens la saint glaiglain. Encore un copain de Dieu qui me coure sur le haricot.

Heureusement pour moi, la vieille dame revient une ou deux minutes plus tard. Elle sembla satisfaite quand elle vit que je n'avais pas bouger et me tendit un sac en plastique de la marque Auchan. Décidément, cet oiseau et moi nous croisions souvent aujourd'hui. Elle en tira un pull de laine qu'elle me tendit fièrement et une paire de basket blanche. Je m'aplatis de remerciement, me retenant difficilement de e pas lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser. C'est que je commencer à avoir froid moi.

J'enfilais rapidement le vêtement et les chaussures de sport. Mes nouvelles affaires avait une taille de trop, mais le faite que j'avais chaud me fit passer l'envie de faire toute remarque. Deux ou trois merci plus tard, la dame reprenait ses bagages et rentrais chez elle. Je me détournait moi aussi. Il devait bien s'être écoulé vingt minutes depuis que j'avais trouver le point 3 et je n'avais toujours pas commencer à chercher l'autoroute.

J'atteignis une rivière au bout de 5 minutes. Le cours de l'eau était calme et la lune, depuis longtemps levé, se reflétait dans le liquide transparent, lui donnant une allure enchanteresse. Je marchais en la suivant. Elle étais si rassurante que je n'avais pas le courage de m'en éloigner. Je me laissais allez à ma contemplation lorsque j'entendis pleurer. Un enfant. Il n'y avait aucun doute.

Je traversas un buisson de rose rouge et blanche qui me séparais des gémissements plaintif. L'enfant se trouvait là. Assit dans un jardin à l'écart de la ville entourer par des grands et épais buisson de fleur épineuse que j'avais vu un peu avant. Vêtu d'un habit blanc comme la neige, il sanglotait de manière pathétique, le visage dans ses mains. Ses cheveux noir-bleu étaient ébouriffé et des pétales de couleurs s'y était installé. Je ne lui donnais pas plus de 8 ans et encore il me semblait un peu petit pour cet âge.

Je m'approchas de lui discrètement. Non que j'eus peur qu'il me voit mais la prudence était de mise, même face à un enfant. Je me biffas mentalement devants mon idiotie et - oserais-je le dire – ma paranoïa. Je m'agenouillais devants lui au moment ou il relevait la tête. Son visage baigné de larmes était sertie de beau yeux bleu cerné.

''Il sera un beau gosse quand il sera grand! Pensais-je sur le moment. Enfin si il arrête de chouiner comme ça, c'est vraiment pas sexy même pour son âge.''

-Bonjours. Souriais-je pour le rassurer. Tu es perdu? Ou sont tes parents?

Il renifla et ravala courageusement ses larmes. Il se frotta les yeux avec le revers de sa manche et fit de même avec son nez qui dégoulinait.

-Ou sont tes parents? Répétais-je.

Il leva son bras et pointa son doigt vers un petit chemin entre deux haies que je n'avais pas aperçut au début. L'information comme quoi ces buissons étaient vraiment me traversa l'esprit mais je n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à la focaliser sur le petit bout de chou.

-D'accord. Alors si tu sais ou ils sont pourquoi tu reste là?

-J-j'ai p-pe-peux. Bredouilla-t-il en reniflant une nouvelle fois.

Devants ma stupidité, je ne pût retenir une nouvelle baffe mental. C'est vrai qu'un petit gosse aussi jeune, tout seul, dans un endroit aussi flippant, devait être mort de trouille. Je me promis d'engueuler les parents indignes qui avaient osez laissé leurs fils sortir à cet heure.

Je me levis bien décidé à remédier à cette situation et je tendis ma main au jeune garçon, qui la regarda comme si c'était son premier cadeau de noël. Ma liste passa en second plan devants la détresse de se mignon petit prince et devants -je devais bien l'avouer – mon estomac qui commençais à me rappeler son existence.

-Viens. L'invitais-je. Je vais te ramener chez toi.

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre, surement pour laisser le temps à l'information de monté au cerveau, puis se mit à sourire. Il pris ma main et se releva. Il me regarda en souriant, le visage partager entre la détresse que lui apportait cet endroit et le sentiment rassurant que je lui imposait.

Nous nous engagions, main dans la main, dans le sentier étroit, séparer du reste du monde par les deux énormes buisson de rose et d'épines. Je dû marcher moins vite qu'à l'accoutumé, ce qui eu le dont de m'énerver. Moi qui avait l'habitude de tracer sans me soucier de qui que ce soit, allant parfois jusqu'à courir sans raison, je retenait mes pas pour les mettre au niveau du mignon petit garçon. Le silence gênant et pesant qui régnait dans l'atmosphère, n'arrangeait rien à ma tension qui montait cran par cran.

-Dis moi, demandais-je pour combler le vide, comment tu t'appelle?

-Satro. Je m'appelle Satro.

-C'est un drôle de nom, ça. Moi c'est c'est Maggie.

Il me souria de toute ses dent s et je l'imitait, charmé. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour les enfants. Moi qui avait été mal aimée par mes parents, je m'imaginais souvent mère d'adorable bambins aux joues rose. Et un enfants comme Satro aurait été une joie pour moi. Quels parents indigne ne pouvait aimer un garçon aussi trognon.

Nous tournions une fois, puis une autre, contournions un arbre, sautions au-dessus d'une flaque... C'était à n'en plus finir. Les buissons se ressemblait tous et j'avais du mal à m'orienter. Pourtant, sur de lui, Satro nous menait sans hésitation vers sa maison. Je le regardait en coin, son visage détendu, la peur totalement anilé. Je frémis sans savoir pour quoi lorsqu'il posa son regard sur moi.

Je nu pourtant pas la chance de pouvoir posé une question sur notre destination qu'il déclarait

-Nous sommes arrivé!

Je regardait le tournant qu'il désignait et il mit tira. Enfin nous allions sortir d'ici. Ce n'était pas trop tôt!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait! C'est quoi ça? Je fis deux pas sous le choc en me demandant si c'était une blague. Il n'y avait pas de maison, de jardin ou même de bâtiment devants moi. Il y avait une église. Un e grande église délabré qui se tenait face à moi, droite, orgueilleuse, comme si ma simple existence n'était qu'une erreur aussi monumental que ma présence ici.

-Euh... Satro? C'est là que tu habite? C'est une blague?

Je n'obtenu aucune réponse. Intrigué, je voulu me retourner mais mon instinct me criais plutôt de fuir. Satro ne pouvait être de mèche avec mes kidnappeurs! Ce n'était qu'un enfant!

Un rire me fit arrêter mes supposition. Un rire froid, sordide, de ceux que seul un fou peut produire. Un rire d'adulte? Non, c'était plus roque, comme si il était sorti d'une... gueule?

-Vous avez été bien imprudente ma chère Providence. Vous voilà enfin à ma merci.

Je me retournait prudemment. Droit, immobile, Satro avait baisser les yeux et se contentait de sourire comme un fauve, un assassin. Il releva la tête, révélant ses yeux sans pupilles, entièrement violet. Ses petite mains blanche que j'avais tenue quelques minutes au part avant, s'agrandissait de manière inhumaine et des griffes d'une trentaine de centimètre poussèrent au bout, remplaçant ses ongles. Ses dents devenaient point, brillante, tendit que sa tête, sa bouche, ses bras et même ses jambes grandissait. Son dos se vouta et sa peau pris une couleur mauve claire, transparente au niveau de son torse nu, ses vêtements ayant été déchiré durant sa transformation. Il claqua des dents une fois, violemment, faisant jouer des mâchoire, devants moi, qui restait paralyser face à ce spectacle à la fois écœurante et fascinante. Je déglutis péniblement.

-Désormais tu es à moi! Déclara l'horrible monstre en faisant un pas vers moi.

Note de l'auteur: Et voilà qui clos le deuxième chapitre de ''Maggie parano''. Je sais que certain vont peut-être trouvé ça court mais, pour ma défense, ça fait quand même plus de 4 pages open office. Et pour moi c'est pas rien =3.

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'orthographe et la syntaxe mais si vous avez des commentaires à faire n'hésiter pas, c'est le petit bouton marquer ''reviews'' juste en bas. J'accepte tous les critique et tous les compliments. Je tiens à préciser que je regarde toujours les compte de mes lecteur, pourvue que j'en ais! XD.

Sinon je mettrais le chapitre trois dès que je l'aurai écrit. La prochaine fois moins de description et plus de dialogue. Je suis pas très douer pour ça donc si vous voulez me donner votre aide j'en serais très heureuse!

A bientôt!

La ville d'Italie.


	3. Sale bête! Encore eux?

Titre: Maggie parano.

Note de l'auteur: Bonjours à tous, lecteur, lectrice, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le nouveau chapitre de Maggie parano. J'ai mis du temps avant de réussir à l'écrire mais maintenant il est fait et je doit avouer que j'en suis plutôt fier. En toute modestie bien sur. Dans ce chapitre on retrouve de vielle connaissance pas si vielle que ça. Mais suspense. Bonne lecture =3.

Remerciement pour le chapitre 2:

Ritsu: Merci de m'avoir montré mes fautes et d'avoir lut mon histoire. J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Maidness: J'ai enfin publier mon chapitre 3 et je suis contente car tu m'as dit être impatience de la lire. Je suis contente que le style fantastique de mon histoire te plaise et je ne pense pas que ce chapitre te décevra.

Sale bête! Encore eux?

-Désormais tu es à moi!

Le monstre géant fit un pas dans ma direction, ses griffes s'entrechoquant les unes contre les autres dans un cliquetis irritant. Je regardais, affolé, ses yeux mauves me fixer avec insistance. J'y devinais la haine et l'envie de meurtre qu'il devait ressentir. Mes jambes tremblaient comme si je tenait en équilibre sur un fil de funambule. Et c'était pourtant pas le moment de faire des acrobaties!

Je suis une fille intelligente. Je l'ais toujours été, il suffit de voir mon bonnet B et mes cheveux noir pour le comprendre - non qu'une fille avec un soutien-gorge D (bonnet de l'auteur) et une coupe décoloré soit obligatoirement idiote, mais on connait tous ce cliché. Mais là je doit bien reconnaître que mon cerveau me disait «c'est rien. Tu délire juste. Tu vas voir, ça va passer!». Et ben, non pauvre con, il est bien là l'horrible bestiaux venue de je sais pas quel planète!

-Tu ne devrais pas bouger, Providence! Cracha Satro en s'avançant le plus discrètement possible, même si on le remarquait assez facilement. Tu ne sentira rien. J'abrégerais tes souffrances si tu reste calme.

Je déglutis péniblement. J'allais pas me laisser faire quand même?

-Tu me prend pour qui? Tu crois que tu peut débarquer de nulle part, te foutre de ma gueule et me menacer. Sans rire c'est quoi cette allure? On te croirais sortie d'un film d'horreur. Un navet si tu veux mon avis. Et puis d'où tu m'appelle Providence? Tu confond mon gars, moi c'est Maggie. Je te l'ais dit tous à l'heure. Ou, en tout cas, je l'ais dit à Satro, ça c'est sure.

-Oui. Margarette-Lisa Éléonore Terian, c'est bien ça?

Je reculais doucement , à mesure qu'il se rapprochait mais l'entendre prononcer mon nom me fit stoppé nette.

-Comment tu sais qui je suis? Demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

Un sourire agrandit ses lèvres et un rire roque lui échappa.

-Tu ne sais donc pas qui tu es? Pourtant, là d'où je viens tu es très connue. En faite, tous ceux qui vivent dans l'un des mondes des trois enfants de l'espoir, savent qui tu es, Providence.

Je restais interdite. Qui j'étais? Mais je savais qui j'étais! Je connaissait mes parents, la ville où je suis né. Je suis mes amis, mes résultat scolaires, mes petites manie. Tous ça, je le connaissait. Alors pourquoi ces paroles me semblaient à ce point cohérente.

Une des mains difforme de la bête me fonça dessus, me sortant de mes pensées. J'eus juste le temps, inespéré, de sauté sur le côté, remerciant une nouvelle fois ma prof de danse et ses entrainements stupide. Je courut vers la droite, contournant Satro qui me suivi, courant, lui aussi, pour me rattraper. L'ouverture dans les buissons étais à une centaine de mètre de moi. Ma chance!

-Tu plaisante. Ce moqua le monstre en s'arrêtant. Tu me crois aussi stupide? _Alaa men teru sinoz._

Comme animé d'une volonté propre les branches, les feuilles, les roses se rapprochèrent et entremêlèrent. Vite, ils s'assemblèrent pour créer une barrière, bloquant le passage. Mon seul espoir venait de s'envoler dans quelques paroles incompréhensible, hurlé par une bestiole bizarre originaire d'un autre monde. Je me saisit, à mains nues, de plusieurs branche épineuses et, dans un élan de survie, je tira de toutes mes forces, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ce qui était le cas en faite. Les ronces s'enfonçait dans mes paumes, mon sang coula le long de bras et se répandis sur mes vêtements. J'abandonnais vite la lutte. Les branches étaient trop solides pour que mes fêles membres puissent espéré les faire céder.

Je me retourna et, clissant sur une racine, je me retrouvis assise, les fesses douloureuses, à observé mon agresseur. Il était grand, ainsi, à quelques mètres de moi. Il s'esclaffa en admirant ma mine terroriser. Ma détresse semblait vraiment l'amuser.

-Tu es pathétique, Providence. C'est ça le héros qu'à choisit la reine du deuxième royaume pour se protégé de mon souverain? Tu ne peut même pas te défendre contre moi. Que ferais-tu si tu te retrouvait en face d'un des cinq péchés?

Je ne comprenais pas grand chose à ces histoires de reine, de royaume, ni de pêches, mais je devais bien avouer que le passage sur sur mon comportement pathétique m'avais fait mal. Il avait touché un point sensible ça c'était sure, mais, malgré la honte qui me taquinait le cœur comme une aiguille, je fus incapable de me ressaisir.

-Ne t'en fait pas ta mort sera rapide, Providence.

Et les griffes géantes se dirigeairent vers moi. Le temps me sembla s'être ralenti, tandis que je me demandais si j'allais voir ma vie défiler devants mes yeux, comme on le prêtant si souvent dans les films. Les larmes me montèrent au yeux lorsque je réalisa se qui se passait: j'allais mourir! Cette bête sortie dont ne sais où et que j'avais voulu aider quelques minutes au part avant allait m'arracher la vie et, moi, je pleurais pour mes dernière secondes. Je me cherchait quelques chose à quoi m'accrocher. Mais je ne trouvais personne à qui penser. Ni mes parents, ni une amie, ni même quelqu'un que j'aurais pu aimer. Il ni avait personne à qui je voulais dédier ma dernière penser. Comme si je n'avais jamais vraiment aimer. Et j'allais mourir sans avoir eu ma part d'amour?

Je mis refusais! Je devais trouver quelque chose pour me sortir de là. Mon corps paralysé par la terreur, je consentris mes forces pour hurler. Ce n'étais pas par désespoir, ni même pour laisser ma trace, mais mon cœur me suppliait de crier. Comme si ça aurais suffit à me sauver. Pourtant j'obéis. J'inspirais alors que la main de Satro n'étais qu'à vingts centimètres de moi. Et dire que tous ça ne c'était passer qu'en une dizaine de secondes.

Et je hurlais. Mais le cris ne sortie jamais. Un tourbillon monstrueux de flammes sortie de ma bouche. Le feu, vif, brulant, irréel, réchauffa mon corps glacé par la peur et s'envola vers mon adversaire. Il lui transperça la main puis l'épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de rage, brûlant son horrible peau violâtre pour la coloré d'une étrange couleur verte. Un liquide bleu et rouge s'écoula de la plaie. Il recula sous le coup de la douleur et lutta une seconde pour ne pas tomber.

La colonne de feu s'éteignit vite, mais elle semblait continuer de bruler en moi, comme si mon corps étais sa maison. Satro contempla sa blessure tandis que je mettais ma main sur ma bouche. On sais jamais, ça pouvais ressortir. Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de mon ennemi et, du bout de ses ongles tranchant de sa main valide, il effleura la plaie au bord verdâtre de son épaule et murmura:

-_One lede teru redamm._

Une lumière blanche et éclatante naissa dans le creux de sa paume, descendit le long de son doigt et de sa griffe la plus longue pour venir s'étaler sur son énorme brûlure, comme un pansement de blanc vif. Elle s'éteignit progressivement, et un sourire victorieux apparut sur les lèvres de Satro. Sourire qui disparut presque aussitôt lorsqu'il s'aperçut que rien sur son épaule n'avait changé. Le sang étrangement coloré continuait de couler, imitant le mien, et s'étalait sur l'herbe.

-Maudite Providence. Grommela-t-il avec une grimace de dégout. Ton pouvoir est déjà si puissant?

Mais déjà j'avais disparu. Je ne cacherais pas que cracher du feu comme le ferait un dragon m'avait un peu scotché et la lumière sortie des mains de la créature n'avait rien arranger. Mais j'étais dans la merde là et j'avais déjà trop passer pour une faible. Je voulais vivre, alors Providence ou pas, je n'allais pas laisser ce monstre décidé de quand je devais mourir. Alors, avant même que la chose mauve ait finit de parler, je m'étais glissé entre ses jambes et je m'étais précipité en direction de l'église délabré qui se trouvais juste en face.

J'entrouvris la porte de bois sculpté qui, malgré sont état pitoyable ne grinça même pas, et je me glissait dans l'ouverture le lus rapidement possible. De vieux bancs de bois à moitié pourris longeait l'allée principale. Le bâtiment était fait en pierre blanche, légèrement jaunies avec les années et le plafond, en forme de demi-cercle, était soutenue parce une dizaine de colonne dont les motifs semblaient aussi doux qu'un tissu. Quatre confessoir étaient disposés contre les murs et, bien que mangés par les mites, ils étaient encore habités par les péchés des croyants d'autres fois. Deux alcolves se détachait sur les côtés et des statues de la Sainte Vierge y trônaient. L'une d'elles avait même perdue sa tête. Juste au-dessus des portes, on devinait la présence respectueuse d'un orgue et, à l'autre bout de l'immense salle, cloué sur sa croix, le regard dans le lointain, Jésus présidait cette réunion d'âme oublié dont je fis partie aussitôt. Les vitraux de l'église donnaient à la lumière de la lune un aspect vivant.

Bref, j'étais tombé au paradis des gothiques et on peut pas dire que ça me rendait très heureuse. Je partie en rampant sous les bancs vers l'une des alcolves quand Satro défonça la porte en gueulant comme un porc qu'on égorge. Un porc violet en l'occurance.

-Providence! Ou est-tu? Tu crois vraiment pouvoir te cacher? Tu pensait que ta petite attaque de tout à l'heure à eu le moindre effet sur moi? Tu es pathétique! Les êtres comme toi est vraiment répugnant. Je vais te tuer, saleté d'humaine.

Répugnante? Moi? Mais il se prend pour qui? Non mais il s'est jamais regardé dans un miroir lui, avec sa sale tête, il ferait peur à Dracula. Enfin bon, j'étais pas vraiment en position de gueuler, là. Satro s'avança dans l'allée et, à coup de griffes, il projeta l'un après l'autre les bancs contre les murs. Je me glissait discrètement derrière une statue d'un saint en priant Dieu de m'aider. J'étais quand même dans une église autant en profiter.

-Je sais où tu es. Chantonna le monstre en se dirigeant vers moi.

Je quittais ma planque au moment où la statue vola dans la pièce. Je courais entre les piliers et les meubles suivie par la bête qui brisait tout sur son passage. Je trébuchais sur l'un des bras du Christ qui avait finit par se détacher de l'épaule de son propriétaire. Je tentait de me relever mais, d'un geste, la créature m'envoya valsé et, casant une vitre colorée sur mon passage, je me retrouvis projeté dehors. Ma respiration s'était coupée sur le moment et j'eus du mal à la reprendre. A quatre pattes, je crachais un peu de sang sur le sol. Comme si il n'y en avait pas assez. Entre mes blessures aux mains faites par les ronces et les centaines de coupures que m'avait fait les éclats de verre du vitraux, il fallait en plus que je vomisse le sang comme on vomirait son petit déjeuner après un tour de grand-huit. Horrible!

D'autre vitres éclatèrent alors que la monstruosité se battait pour me rejoindre. Je me roulais en boule pour me protégé au maximum des projectiles de verres, puis, en un saut, je me remis sur mes pieds pour fuir à nouveau. Problème. Devants moi ce trouvais un mur de rose, de branches et de feuilles, absolument identique à celui qui ce trouvais de l'autre côté de l'église. Une vrai prison verte.

-Coincé? M'interrogeât la voix roque et inhumaine de mon ennemis.

Je me retournais. Hors de question de mourir d'un coup dans le dos. J'avais déjà assez malmené ma fierté comme ça. Je fis face à la bête qui avait retrouvé son grand sourire victorieux. Il pouffait doucement tendit que j'haletais. La course dans l'église, le vol plané à travers la fenêtre et hurlement de feu m'avaient complètement vidés de mes forces, et j'avais du mal à tenir encore debout. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir refaire le truc du dragon, j'étais trop fatigué, fuir serait futile vue que nous étions enfermés par la barrière de verdure. Quand à combattre se monstre, ce serait irréalisable. Je tremblais de rage en me disant que, pour la troisième fois, je me retrouvais dos au mur, ma vie ne tenant plus qu'à un fil. Et merde, tous ça aurait servie à rien?

Satro ricana.

-Adieu. Se contenta-t-il de murmurer avant de m'attaquer. Je me repliais sur moi même, attendant le coup fatal, les yeux fermés, sans même avoir eu la force de crié. Ma dernière heure. Ma dernière minute. Ma dernière seconde. Mon dernier souhait.

…..

-Putain je déteste ces bestioles! Déclara une voix puissante et familière.

Je rouvrit les yeux, surprise de ne pas être morte, pour apercevoir une nuque blanche, façon mort-vivant, très familière. Et oui, dos à moi, bloquant la main griffue de Satro avec une arme, se tenait le blondinet cadavérique qui m'avait kidnapper. Il avait enfilé un pull rayé blanc et bleu à la manière marin et un jean gris, qu'il ne portait pas quand je me suis enfuie. C'est à dire, il y a environ deux heures. Décidément, c'est pas mon jour de chance!

Dans ses mains, le blond tenait une barre de métal aussi grosse qu'un poteau électrique, mais beaucoup plus courte. Il s'en servait pour arrêter la patte de mon adversaire, qui, d'ailleurs, semblait aussi surpris que moi Mais comment il avait fait pour passer les murs de roses, celui-là? En plus il avait aucune blessure. Même pas une petite écorchure. Il sait voler ma parole.

-Bon, toi tu dégage le pruneau. Ordonna-t-il à mon agresseur en lui flanquant le bout de son bâton dans l'estomac. Chose que Satro ne sembla pas apprécier. Il s'étala contre le mur de l'église, qu'il détruisit, en gémissant de douleur. Et, pendant ce temps, mon sauveur blond ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de se marrer comme si on lui avait raconté la blague du siècle. Mais réveille-toi bon sens, c'est pas un one-man-show, abruti. T'as aucune raison de te fendre la poire.

-T'as vue ça Wallace? Demanda-t-il entre deux rires. Il fait tout de suite moins le malin le bestiaux, pas vrai?

Je mis une seconde avant de comprendre à qui il parlait. C'est vrai que sur le coup, je m'étais pas demandé où était partie son copain au cheveux roux. Facile, il était derrière. Le rouquin s'approcha de moi doucement, comme si il avait peur que je l'attaque, mais resta quand même à un mètre de moi. Il avait le nez fin, les yeux noisettes et, sous la joue droite, un étrange tatouage qui ressemblait à une rune antique. Il me regarda de bas en haut sans rien dire, puis se tourna vers son coéquipier.

-E-e-eran. Appela-t-il. Elle est blessée. On-on devrait peut-être y aller, tu crois pas?

L'autre se retourna vers moi visiblement pas content du tout. Son visage était plus vivant que le laissait penser sa couleur de peau. L'une de ses pupilles était or, l'autre bleu clair et une dent de loup se remarquait facilement sur sa dentition.

-Bien fait pour elle. Cette gamine avait qu'à rester sagement dans la voiture pendant la pose café, au lieu se baladé avec un Dranoyck*.

Les propos et le ton de la voix d'Eran - en tout cas c'est comme ça que l'autre là appelé - me mire légèrement en colère.

-Répète un peu, connard. C'est moi qui est en tort? Tu plaisante, j'espère. On te l'a peut-être pas dit, crétin, mais on enlève pas quelqu'un sans s'étonner qu'il foute le camp dès que possible. A cause de vous je me retrouve à 250 bornes de chez moi, blessée, avec une bête mauve et colérique qui essaye de me tuer. Et qui à quasiment réussi, d'ailleurs. Alors t'as intérêt à arrêter de parler comme si j'étais pas là sinon je peux te dire que je t'en décolle une, et c'est pas mon état qui vas m'en empêcher!

Oui légèrement seulement. En tout cas, ils avaient l'air choqués, le blond comme le roux. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Eran se remit à rire encore plus fort. Il s'approcha de moi, me prit par le bras et m'aida à me relever. Il me tapa dans le dos, si fort que je crus que j'allais encore vomir du sang.

-T'es marante toi. Tout compte fait je t'aime bien, on va bien s'entendre. Laisse moi me présenter, je m'appelle Eran. J'ai eu 36 ans il y a trois mois et deux jours. J'aime le jazz, le rock et les filles avec une belle poitrine.

Rien à foutre! Mais pourquoi il me racontait sa vie celui là. Je lui avait rien demander.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit le moment de faire les présentation, Eran. Dit Wallace en pointant l'église du doigt.

En effet, Satro venait de retrouver ses esprits et il ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. Du sang vert coulais du coin de sa bouche et, de sa main valide, il se tenait les côtes visiblement douloureuses. J'en serait presque venue à le plaindre, mais la douleur de mes nombreuses coupures m'en dissuada.

-T'es encore debout, toi? Demanda mon nouvel ami cadavérique en pouffant. Je vais te faire manger les pissenlits par la racine, moi. (j'adore cette expression, moi. XD)

-Vas-y Eran! Criais-je pour l'encourager. Fait en qu'une bouchée.

A ce moment là, j'étais tellement mal en point, que je n'avais pas tilté que c'était théoriquement impossible qu'un humain de un mètre quatre-vingt, armé d'un bâton, puisse battre un monstre de trois mètre avec fonction griffes, dents pointues et haine contre le genre humain. Wallace ne se gêna pas pour me lancer un regard entre le ''mais elle est folle celle-là!'' et le ''pourvue qu'elle ne me voit pas''.

Eran se retourna vers moi , brandissant son bâtons vers le ciel, le menton relevé.

-Ne tant fait pas gamine. Des bestioles comme celui-là j'en ais combattu des centaines et pas une ne me résiste. Je suis invincible! Je suis fort! Je suis...

… pour l'instant écraser contre la barrière d'herbe. Il s'était retrouvé propulsé par un coup de patte du monstre mauve qui, se relevant à toute vitesse, avait profité de l'énorme égo de notre blondinet pour le frapper de toute ses forces. Si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique, j'aurais été morte de rire. Mais se n'étais pas le moment de rigoler. Satro n'avais pas dit son dernier mot et son attention se redirigeât vers nous.

-E-e-eran, e-eran, on fait quoi? Bafouilla le rouquin complètement paniqué. On fait quoi?

Le cadavérique blond tenta de se relever en insultant les épines et les ronces de tous les noms dans des langues étrangères. Il tapait les branches avec son bâton comme un bébé aurait frapper le sol avec son hochet. On aurait dit qu'il faisait un chasse taupes. Il y avait vraiment que cet abruti pour jouer dans un moment pareille.

-Wallace. Appela-t-il. Au lieu de paniquer, dit moi si ton canon est chargé maintenant?

Le roux arrêta de courir partout en chialant dès qu'il entendit le mot canon. Il renifla bruyamment – il était vraiment en train de pleurer ce con – et porta son attention sur l'arme qu'il avait dans la main. Je reconnue le flingue qu'il avait sur ses genoux lorsque j'étais encore prisonnière de la camionnette. Il regarda la jauge sur le côté métallique du pistolet, il sourit et se remit à pleurer lamentablement.

-Oui il est chargé, Eran. Indiqua-t-il entre deux hoquets.

-Alors arrête de chialer et tire. Ordonnais-je en pointant le doigt vers Satro qui nous fonçais dessus.

Il hocha la tête et visa. Le montre n'était plus qu'à dix mètre et il hurlait de rage en se rapprochant de nous rapidement.

-Eran le décompte, s'il te plait. Demanda le plus petit des deux, d'une voix suppliante.

-Je suis pas vraiment en position, là. Répondit l'autre alors qu'il se débattait encore avec les branches des roses.

Il avait vraiment besoin d'un compteur? Tant pis...

-C'est moi qui vais le faire! Me proposais-je. Trois.

L'air était lourd, la poussières volait devants mes yeux, seul les cri de Satro venait troubler le silence pesant de danger.

-Deux.

Mon souffle roque avait l'odeur du sang et mon cœur menaçait d'exploser.

-Un.

La mort ou la vie. Je n'avais plus d'autre choix. J'étais dos au mur, encore une fois. Mais cette fois serait la dernière face à Satro.

-Feu!

Et il tira. Un rayon de lumière blanche plus gros que le bâton d'Eran s'échappa à toute vitesse du canon et atteignit le monstre au torse avant d'aller se perdre contre le mur de l'église. La lumière disparut vite. La bête, toujours debout, avait arrêté de se mouvoir. Un énorme trou au milieu de sa poitrine nous laissais voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Le sang verdâtre coulait en abondance. Satro tourna la tête vers moi et souria.

-Ce n'est pas finit, Providence.

Et son âme quitta définitivement son corps qui s'étala, face contre terre, dans l'herbe. Le silence se fit, troubler uniquement par le vent hurlant entre les pierres du monument en ruine. Il semblait emporter avec lui le dernier souhait de mon ennemis. Ma mort partait au dessus des nuages mais elle finirait par revenir tôt ou tard. Autour de nous, les barrières de verdures disparurent, leurs branches retournant dans la terre. Seul quelques pétales de roses continuèrent à voler avant d'éclater comme des bulles de savon.

Je m'allongeait sur le dos, fatiguée et blessée.

-Et ben, bon boulot, vieux. Déclara Eran qui était revenu vers nous une fois débarrassé de ses liens.

Il tapa dans le dos de son ami qui s'écroula sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

-Bah y t'arrive quoi encore, Wallace?

-Pu d'énergie. Murmura le roux avec difficulté. Tout dépensé.

-Et merde. Et la gamine, tu vas bien?

-Laisse moi crever en paix, connard. Lui repondis-je.

Là j'avais vraiment pas envie de faire un effort de politesse.

-Ah non pas question que tu meurt maintenant. Protesta-t-il. Bon reposez-vous, moi je m'occupe du cadavre et je reviens.

Je n'eus pas le courage de protester ou de l'envoyer se faire foutre. Je ne sut pas se qu'il avait fait mais quand je me relevas sur les coudes, Satro - ou ce qu'il en restait – avait disparut. Wallace était à nouveau debout mais il titubait en marmonnant et en pleurnichant. Je en compris pas tout mais je suis sure d'avoir entendu des trucs du genre ''si j'avais sus je serais pas venu'' ou ''tout ira bien qui disait''. Il avait pas les nerfs très solides celui-là.

Eran revient vers nous et félicita son camarade en riant. Des tas de question se bousculait dans ma tête et j'aurais voulut qu'ils y répondent très vite, mais une en particulier me tracassait.

-Que voulait-il dire par ''ce n'est pas finit''? Demandais-je.

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard de complète incompréhension.

-Qui? Me questionna le roux.

-Sat... Non je veux dire le monstre, à l'instant.

-Le Dranoyck à dit ça?

-Oui, si c'est comme ça que vous l'appelez.

Nouveau regard étonner. Visiblement, c'est deux là ne semblaient pas comprendre ce que je leurs racontais.

-Mais gamine, fit le blond, les Dranoycks ne parle pas. Tu l'as vraiment compris?

Note de l'auteur: Et voilà le chapitre 3 de Maggie Parano ce finit ici. Alors qu'en pensez-vous? C'est mon plus long chapitre jusqu'à maintenant et, je pense, le plus drôle. Surtout vers la fin. J'étais contente de pouvoir remettre en scène les kidnappeurs. Surtout que j'aime bien leurs personnalités. La description de l'église m'a particulièrement ennuyer et je n'arrive toujours pas à dire si je l'aime ou pas. Enfin c'est à vous de juger. Reviews?

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lut et plus particulièrement à Maidness et Ritsu qui sont mes lectrices préférées.

Bonne lecture à tous.

La ville d'Italie.

*Dranoyck ce prononce Drane-oui-que


	4. Révélation! Je suis Providence?

Titre: Maggie Parano

Note de l'auteur: Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Pas grand chose côté action mais on rencontre un nouveau personnage. Et oui pour l'instant y en à un nouveau à chaque chapitre. C'est le début c'est normal. J'ai fais beaucoup d'effort pour l'orthographe cette fois mais si vous remarquer quoi que ce soit pas de problème dite le moi. Il suffit de me laisser un review. ^^

Je ne met les remerciements que pour ceux que je ne peut pas contacter par messages (non je suis pas flemmarde T_T) XD

Remerciements :

Midoka-chan: Merci pour tes encouragements, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Pour bleach, je crois que tu parle de Nell, non? En faite je ne me suis pas inspiré d'elle pour Satro mais c'est vrai qu'il y a une ressemblance =3.

Révélation! Je suis Providence?

-Bonsoir tous le monde. Il est 2 heures 45 du matin et vous êtes bien sur RFM Jazz.

L'animateur continua de débiter ses idioties sans s'arrêter, attendant la prochaine chanson pour ce taire. J'avais la conviction que me rencontrer dans la rue lui serait fatal. D'ailleurs, j'aurais bien jeté cette foutue radio par la fenêtre , mais un certain blondinet au tin blafard ne voulait même pas que j'en approche le bout des doigts. J'étais donc assise sur le siège passager de cette bonne vieille camionnette, le front collé contre la vitre. Je m'amusais à la recouvrir de buée pour dessiner et écrire des idioties. Depuis quelques minutes, déjà, j'essayais de donner formes à un éléphants. Peine perdu. Les blessures qui couvraient mon corps avaient été bandées et pansées - enfin en quelques sortes -, mais elles continuaient d'être douloureuses.

A côté de moi, silencieux et concentré - pour une fois - Eran suivait le rythme de la musique en tapotant sur son volant. Je me demandais comment il faisait pour supporter et, surtout, pour aimer des chansons aussi naze. Nous avions depuis longtemps dépassé la vitesse autorisé, mais je n'avais fait aucune remarque. Je n'avais aucune envie de me disputer avec ce bavard qui ne prenait rien au sérieux. Et puis, si je l'avais mis en colère, on aurait perdu la seule source de bonne humeur dans cette voiture. Pas envie qu'il se mette à bouder.

A l'arrière de la camionnette, Wallace était allongé de tous son long sur le sol métallique, endormit. Il bougeait dans tous les sens, parlait dans son sommeil, et - je n'aurais jamais crue ça possible vue sa carrure - il ronflait plus fort que le moteur de la bagnole.

-Tu es sure que c'est normale sa façon de respirer? Demandais-je à Eran en me retournant. Il est pas en train de s'étouffer?

Le blond éclata d'un rire puissant qui aurait réveillé un sourd - mais pas le rouquin visiblement.

-Mais non voyons, c'est normal. Affirma-t-il en regardant aussi derrière. Là, tu vois, il a dit ''Méchante sorcière''. Si il peut parler, c'est qu'il va bien.

-La route! M'époumonais-je. Regarde la route!

-Ah oui.

Il repris le contrôle de la voiture, qui était partie sur l'autre route. Je n'osais même pas penser à ce qui se serait passer si un autre véhicule c'était pointé en face. Et l'autre qui se fendait encore la poire. Suicidaire, il était suicidaire. Mais je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire. La bonne humeur, c'est contagieux. Je devais reconnaître que les deux guignols qui me servais de kidnappeur avait au moins le don de me faire sourire. Mais ils en profitaient pour me chercher et, même si ils le font très bien, ça reste du foutage de gueule. Je n'aie qu'un mot à dire: vengeance.

-Alors? Questionnais-je avec une innocence feinte mais totalement trompeuse. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble Wallace et toi?

Tous compte fait, c'est peut-être moi qui avait des tendances suicidaire. J'aurais pu prévoir que la réaction d'Eran serait dangereuse, mais il a quand même fallu que je la ramène. Choquer par ma question, notre conducteur avait lâché le volant et avait appuyé sur la pédale de frein. Le résultat ne fut pas des plus rassurants, mais il finit par reprendre le contrôle du véhicule avant qu'on ait un accident. C'était pas une bonne idée de le chercher.

-Mais ça va pas la tête? S'exclama-t-il. Raconte pas des trucs pareil!

-Quels trucs?

Nous nous retournâmes d'un même geste pour voir le rouquin tatoué s'étirer. Il venait, visiblement, juste de se réveiller. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait qu'on est quasiment tombés dans le fossé qui l'a fait sortir de ses rêves - plutôt de ses cauchemars vue comment il gémissait - ou si c'était juste une coïncidence. En tous cas, c'était un joli timing.

-Rien du tout. Bafouilla le blond.

Et ça nous aura évité le risque d'un nouvel accident. Le rouge qui empourprer les joues d'Eran n'était pas près de partir et il ne n'aurait jamais pris le risque de ce retourner vers son ami. Il aurait pus lui poser des question.

Je n'insistais pas sur le sujet mais je gardais sur les lèvres un sourire malicieux, qui assurait que je pouvais y revenir à tous moment. Cette histoire m'avais, en tous cas, mis de bonne humeur. J'en aurait presque oublier les évènements de la veille et l'endroit où nous nous rendions.

_Flash Back_

_Je regardais les deux hommes qui me faisaient face, assis dans l'herbe. Wallace me regardait, les larmes aux yeux - ce qui semblait être une coutume chez lui. Il mâchouillait un bout de tissu blanc troué et sale, que je soupçonnais d'être son doudou. Ses joues étaient rouges, le résultat entre un mélange entre le froid et les baffes qu'il avait reçus un peu plus tôt de son coéquipier. Le rouquin s'étant évanouie, Eran n'avait pas vue d'autre solution - ou c'est qu'il ne voulais pas en voir d'autre – que d'utiliser la manière forte. Et il l'avait giflé. _

_D'ailleurs, le blond, aussi, avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais c'est parce qu'il était, comme à son habitude, mort de rire. Il tapait du point sur le sol en se tenant le ventre. J'allais vraiment commencer à crois que mon humour était décapant. _

_-Tu pourrais arrêter de te moquer de moi, s'il te plait? Demandais-je poliment à mon kidnappeur au tin blanc. _

_-Non, je pourrais jamais m'arrêter! Ria-t-il. Tu es vraiment un aimant un problème, gamine._

_-Je n'avais pas d'ennui avant votre arrivée, moi. C'est vous qui m'avais mise dans la mouise. _

_-Ce faire kidnapper et être attaqué en quelques heures, quel pas de chance. Murmura Wallace la voix enrouée par les pleures. _

_-Vous m'aidez pas beaucoup vous deux. Leurs reprochais-je._

_Je venais de finir mon histoire, celle des deux dernière heures avant leurs arrivées. Ces réactions ne m'étonnaient pas beaucoup de leurs part. Je ne les connaissaient pas depuis longtemps - quelques minutes en faite - mais je commençais à les cerner. Et ça n'avait rien d'une mince affaire. _

_-Bon d'accord, d'accord. J'arrête de rire. Promis Eran en reprenant sa respiration. Il y a des choses plus importante dont on doit discuter. Si tu as réussi à comprendre le Dranoyck, c'est que ses pouvoirs sont plus important qu'on pensaient. _

_-Et elle a réussi la légendaire colonne de feu. Ajouta Wallace. Même si c'était par accident, c'est la preuve qu'elle pourrait contrôler sa magie. Si elle s'entrainait._

_-On peut rien pour ça, mais..._

_J'écoutais ces deux rigolos discuter tranquillement, comme si la situation était des plus normale, et ça me tapait sur les nerfs. J'étais épuisé. Mon corps me faisait souffrir, il était tendu et douloureux. Des centaines de coupures couvraient ma peau, laissant s'écouler de fins filer de sang le long de mes membres. Ma tête me tournait, un poids monstre écrasant mes tempes, mes épaules et chacun de mes muscles noueux. Une odeur de cadavre et de mort emplissait mes narines et je ne parvenais pas à chasser cet immonde goût de sang de ma bouche. J'avais froid malgré les vêtements que m'avait prêtée la femme au cheveux pâle un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et je frissonnais comme si je me trouvais au pôle nord. _

_-Dites les garçons, je suis pas vraiment en très grande forme, alors expliquez moi vite pour vous m'avaient enlevée, pourquoi Satro à essayé de me tuer, pourquoi je crache du feu et, surtout, expliquez moi ce que c'est que cette histoire de reine du deuxième royaume dont à parlé l'autre bestiole mauve._

_-On dit Dranoyck. Murmura le rouquin._

_-Rien à faire!_

_Mes deux kidnappeurs gardèrent le silence, hésitant, visiblement, à me raconter la suite. Je commençais à croire que j'allais jamais rien savoir._

_-Si vous ne voulez rien me dire alors ramenez moi chez moi. Ordonnais-je._

_-Ok on va t'expliquer. Hurla le grand blond, qui ne riait plus du tout. Mais je pense pas qu'on soit les mieux placé pour le faire._

_-Par contre, on connait quelqu'un qui pourra te donner tous les détails. S'empressa de continuer le tatoué. C'est dans sa maison qu'on te conduisaient avant que tu quitte la voiture._

_Je regardait tour à tour les deux hommes qui me faisaient face, en me demandant si les suivre était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée. Ils m'avaient quand même kidnapper. Mais ils m'avaient aussi sauvé la vie. Un point partout. J'avais, en plus, l'irrésistible envie de connaître le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire. Et si je retournais chez moi, il était fort possible que je me face à nouveau attaquer par un cousin de Satro ou une autre bête dans ce genre là. En plus, ces deux là, ne semblaient pas vouloir que je rentre à la maison. Et puis, au final, c'est que je commençais à m'attacher à ces idiots. Un soupir m'échappa._

_-C'est bon, je viens avec vous. Déclarais-je après une minute de réflexion. _

_Eran se remit à rire tandis que son ami respirais à nouveau normalement. Le premier se leva d'un bond adroit et aida l'autre à se mettre sur ses pieds._

_-C'est génial. S'exclama le manieur de bâton. Mai, pour l'instant, on a plus important à faire._

_Il pointa un doigt vers moi et s'exclama._

_-Non mais t'as vue dans quel état tu es? C'est pas très glorieux. T'es toute cassée et coupée de partout. Mais tant fait pas Docteur Eran va te remettre sur pied en un rien de temps. Je vais chercher la trousse de secours, bougez pas!_

_Tandis qu'il se dirigeait en courant, d'un pas assuré, vers la camionnette, Wallace me lança un regard de pitié qui n'annonçait rien de bon._

Et évidement, ce fameux ''rien de bon'' c'était annoncé sous la forme d'une boite blanche avec une croix rouge dessinée dessus - à la main, à croire qu'ils sont trop radin pour en acheter une vrai. Je comprenais pourquoi le blond n'avait pas fait carrière dans la médecine. Les pansements étaient mal mis, les bandages étaient ratés et il m'avait déjà tartiné d'un étrange produits désinfectant avant de se rendre compte qu'il était périmé. La voiture empestait et moi aussi.

Nous venions de faire près de cent kilomètres, dont un bon nombres dans un silence pesant et les ronflement de Wallace. J'avais somnolé un petit moment au début du voyage, mais je n'étais pas parvenue à m'endormir complètement. Trop d'excitation je suppose. J'avais discrètement - ou pas - essayé d'arracher des explications sur ces dernières heure à Eran, mais il restait vague et mal à l'aise. Et je n'avais pas eu plus de résultat avec l'autre rouquin. C'est deux là me cachaient quelques chose.

-On arrive. Annonça le grand blond, en pointant un point du pare-brise.

Je détachais ma tête de la fenêtre où je dessinais un poisson et je regardais dans la direction indiqué. Et là je me suis vraiment demandé qui serait assez stupide pour dépenser son argent comme ça. Devants moi ce tenais un manoir. Un immense, un gigantesque manoir. Du genre de ceux qui ont été construit il y a peu de temps. Les murs massifs étaient cachés derrière les arbres d'une forêt que nous avions traversé sans que je m'en aperçoive. Leurs feuilles étaient noirci par la nuit et la comparaison avec l'immense bâtiment leurs donnaient quelques choses d'humain. La petite forêt entourait toute la demeure, mais elles étaient toutes deux séparées par un jardin aux pelouses tintées de noir. Des lumières artificiels éclairaient la façade du château et je pus compter une trentaine de fenêtres. Plus que dans mon immeuble! La voiture empruntait une allée de graviers suffisamment large pour faire passer trois autres camionnette à nos côtés et qui menait directement à l'entrée. La porte, illuminée par une lampe extérieur, était aussi grande que l'était Satro. Il fallait monter une dizaine de marche pour y accéder.

Eran gara notre véhicule à quelques mètres de la porte avant d'éteindre le moteur. Il semblait fatigué mais étrangement content d'être arrivé. Tous le contraire de Wallace qui gémissait, derrière moi, comme un chien abandonné au bord de la route. Nous sortions tous les trois de la voiture. Et, à peine la portière ouverte, le froid glaça mes membres, ravivant la douleur de mes blessures. Je laissais échapper un hoquet de surprise, mais il fut assez discret pour que aucun des deux hommes ne le remarque. Je me pelotonna dans le gros manteau bleu nuit que j'avais trouvé dans le fond de la camionnette une heure avant et je soufflais dans mes mains pour retrouver un peu de chaleur. A côté de moi, notre courageux blond claquait des dents et dansait d'un pied à l'autre en frissonnant. Il me faisait un peu de peine à bouger dans tous les sens comme ça. C'était décidément pas pratique d'être frileux. Un peu en arrière, le tatoué se contentait de regarder ses pieds avec un air de condamné à mort. Lui aussi, il faisait de la peine. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien y avoir dans ce manoir qui lui face peur à ce point? La réponse ne ce fit pas attendre.

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit d'un coup, à une vitesse impressionnante pour sa taille, et claqua violemment contre le mur, provoquant un horrible fracas. En haut des escaliers ce tenait une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle était vêtue d'une superbe robe blanche, éblouissante malgré l'obscurité, et un gilet de fourrure noir lui couvrait les épaules et les bras. Elle avait également enfilé une paire de bottes, au couleurs jumelles à celle du gilet, qui avaient chacune des talons de vingts centimètres. Son visage était pâle à la lumière de la lune, mais les lampes électrique rendaient ses traits plus chaleureux. Ses yeux avaient une étrange couleur rougeâtre qui lui donnait un air démoniaque. Elle descendit les marches une part une avec une grâce et une agilité étonnante vue les chaussures qu'elle avait aux pieds. Eran la rejoignit aux bord de l'escalier, me dépassant le visage sérieux, pour faire face à cette femme.

Et tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Je regardais ce spectacle étrange, la bouche grande ouverte, en me demandant si je ne rêvais pas. La femme, si belle et si douce quelques instants plus tôt, riait maintenant comme un vieux marin saoul, une main sur la hanche, en donnant des coups dans le dos du décoloré dont le rire sonnait étrange à cause du claquements de ses dents. J'étais, certainement, encore tombé sur un phénomène de foire. A croire que je les collectionnais.

-Méchante sorcière. Murmura Wallace en regardant la femme avec une certaine angoisse.

C'était donc elle qui lui faisait si peur. En plus j'étais sure que c'était ce surnom là qu'il avait prononcé durant son cauchemar. Cette femme était-elle donc si dangereuse?

-Et bien Eran, c'est bon de te revoir ici. Déclara la propriétaire des lieux.

-J'étais ici il y a trois jours, Miss Jeral. Lui répondis l'intéressé.

-Justement, c'est ce que je dis. Trop long à mon goût. Et ou est mon joli Wallace?

Il ce cachait derrière moi en espérant ne pas ce faire voir. Peine perdu. Je me décalais d'un pas sur le côté pour pouvoir laisser le rouquin exposé.

-Ah te voilà.

Miss Jeral ce dirigea vers sa proie d'un pas rapide. Ce dernier nous envoyais, à moi et son coéquipier, une moue suppliante de mettre fin à ses jours. Eran lui lançait un regard qui voulait clairement dire ''résigne toi, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. Tu ne peux plus échapper à ton destin''. Et l'élégante demoiselle le pris dans ses bras. Elle le sera contre elle avec une force qui aurait fait exploser un pilier de pierre. Elle lui pinçait les joues, lui tirait les cheveux pour les coiffer en glissant de tant à autre des _poupou minou mignon_ qui accentuait la ressemblance de Wallace avec un chien. Je me retenais d'exploser de rire, tout comme le blond à ma droite, mais je n'étais pas sure qu'on puisse se retenir longtemps. Mon pauvre ami, j'aurais pas voulu être à ta place.

Soudain, la nouvelle arrivé lâcha le roux, qui se retrouva la tête dans le sol, et se dirigeât vers moi. Elle m'examina de la tête aux pieds, puis posa un doigt sur ma poitrine.

-Quel fantastique pouvoir tu as, ma jolie. Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Tu es Providence, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Elle me prie la main et me guida vers la porte de son manoir, tous en jacassant comme une pie.

-Comme je suis impoli je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Miss Débora Jeral, mais appelle moi Débora. Entre fille pas besoin de formalité. Je suis au service de la reine du deuxième royaume Méloriane, depuis déjà une vingtaine d'années et je fais partis des trente émissaires du royaume dans ce monde. Bien sur, c'est moi qui suis chargé de la surveillance des portes de passages vers les destinés. Mais tu doit être au courant de tous ça. J'espère que tu as bien réfléchit à notre histoire. Tu sais je comprend que tout ça ne soit pas facile pour toi mais tu es Providence et tes pouvoir t'aiderons sans nul doute pour les combats à venir. Alors qu'elle décision à tu prise.

Elle s'arrêta enfin en haut d'un grand escalier qui ce trouvait dans ce qui devait être le hall. Le sol était en carrelage blanc et noir, les murs de couleurs beige était décoré de tableaux au portrait froid et distant. Les rideaux étaient d'un rouge pourpre comme tous les meuble de la pièce. Je n'avais pas compris grand chose de ce qu'elle venait de me dire, mais j'avais le pré-sentiment que j'allais pas aimer ça. Mais bon, mieux vaux poser la question.

-De quoi parlez-vous?

Elle me regard, étonné visiblement que je lui demande une chose pareil. Elle fronça les sourcils en lançant un regard accusateur à mes deux amis qui attendaient aux bas des marches.

-Vous ne lui avait rien expliquer? Cria-t-elle.

-On pensait que vous le feriez mieux que nous Miss. Répondit Eran avec une grimace.

La propriétaire soupira et m'entraina de nouveau à sa suite.

-Je vais lui expliquer ce soir. Vous allez vous coucher, je me charge de tout.

On n'entendit pas la réponse des deux garçons que déjà elle avait fermé la porte de la pièce où nous nous étions engouffrées. Aux murs étaient collé des dizaine de bibliothèque, dont les étagère comportaient des livres pleins de poussières, de toutes les formes, toutes les tailles, toutes les langues. Des tapis rouges sang couvraient le sol et un feu brulait dans la cheminée de pierre. Juste à côté des braises deux sofas ce faisaient face, une table les séparant. D'un geste, Miss Jeral m'invita à m'asseoir sur l'un des gros fauteuil et pris l'autre. J'obéis sans discuter, bien trop curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle avait à me raconter. Elle me serva une tasse de thé sans me demander mon avis, mais je la pris quand même. La chaleur de la salle me faisais du bien après le froid mordant de l'extérieur. Je soufflais sur ma boisson en attendant calmement qu'elle commence à parler.

-Je crois que tu veux des explications. J'imagine que ce que tu as dû vivre aujourd'hui n'a pas été très facile, mais laisse moi une chance de te convaincre.

Elle reposa la tasse qu'elle avait commencé à siroter et s'avança vers l'une des bibliothèque. Elle pris un livre aux bordures dorés qu'elle caressa avec tendresse. La femme le posa avec douceur sur la table devants moi et l'ouvrit. Le livre contenait une carte d'un pays que je n'avais jamais vue, découpé en six royaumes plutôt égale. Une rivière traversait cinq des royaumes.

-Voici Reindriss, le monde d'où je viens. C'est un monde plus petit que celui qu'est la Terre, mais on n'y trouve beaucoup de point commun. Les étoiles, la brise, l'eau et la terre. Il y a des choses différentes aussi. Des choses qu'on ne trouve que là-bas ou seulement ici. Ton monde est celui de la technologie, le mien celui de la magie. Personne ne sais pourquoi ni comment, mais c'est ainsi. Reindriss est partagé entre cinq royaume: Lisbaro, Gandrel, Brinoaque, Ulinion et Ralitro. Chacun d'eux possède un souverain ou une souveraine. Le royaume d'où nous venons, moi Wallace et Eran, est Lisbaro, le pays de la reine Méloriane, aussi appelé le deuxième royaume de l'union. C'est un pays splendide, remplit de plaine et de champs. La nourriture y est sucré et le fleuve Tranien nous permet de faire poussé des plantes magnifique.

-Et ce royaume là? Demandais-je en pointant le dernier pays restant. Vous n'avez parlée que de cinq contrées mais il y en a six.

Elle baissa les yeux comme en proie à des souvenir pénible.

-Cet endroit est différent. On l'appel Sacrifas. C'est un monde de désolation, de mort et de regret. Seul les pires monstre vive là-bas. Des prédateurs qui aiment le sang et haïssent toutes les autres créatures.

-Comme les Dranoycks?

-Oui, ils en font partis. Toutes ces créatures de l'ombre ce tenait plutôt tranquille jusqu'à maintenant, lorsqu'ils leurs arrivaient de prendre un peu trop de liberté des magiciens de pays voisins les remettaient à leurs place. Mais tous à changé il y a quelques années. La terre à commencer à pourrir près de Sacrifas et la putréfaction ne fait que continuer à prendre chez nous au file du temps. Les magiciens ne peuvent s'en approcher car leurs esprits deviennent corrompus et il est difficile de les ramener à la raison. Rien n'en viens à bout. Les démons qui habitent ce pays n'ont plus peurs de rien, ils avancent dans nos terre, sème la panique, rase les villages et les cultures et tues ceux qui tentant de les arrêter et même les innocents. Les royaumes alliés ont commencer à se disputer, la méfiance c'est installé et le mal gagne en puissance de jours en jours. Alors notre reine à décidé de faire quelques chose et à créer l'espoir pour notre monde. Elle à réunit secrètement un magicien de chaque type dans le château et à transmis leurs pouvoirs à travers l'espace vers ce monde où ils t'ont trouvés. La reine à créer ton pouvoir de façon à ce que la pourriture ne puisse pas corrompre ton esprit et ton cœur, et pour que tu sois en mesure de trouver et de détruire la source de ce mal, le seigneur du royaume des démon, celui que l'on nomme le mort noir. Moi, Eran et Wallace sommes là pour t'emmener à Lisbaro, près de sa majesté. Les magiciens sot plus en plus rare et tu devras traverser beaucoup d'endroits pour trouver ceux qui pourront t'apprendre à te servir de ta magie. Et, pet-être, lorsque tu sera prête, le combat finale pourra commencer.

Je restais silencieuse, regardant la carte. Moi j'étais celle qui était devais sauver tous un monde. J'allais devoir affronter d'autres monstres, me rendre dans des endroits dangereux et peut-être je devrait tuer. Soudain les paroles de Satro me revinrent en mémoire... _Ce n'est pas finit, Providence... _Non ce n'étais pas finis. Même si je refusais de venir avec eux, le mort noir me considèrerait encore comme un danger et d'autre viendront me chasser, me tuer. Si je suivais Miss Jeral et les deux autres, il y avait de grande chance pour que je meurt. Mais si je renonçais, je condamnais des millions de gens avec moi. Et la magie. Arriverais-je à la contrôler? Je me souvenais de la chaleur après mon crie de feu. Cette sensation que la puissance vivait en moi, quelle faisait partit de moi. C'était doux, agréable et tellement familier.

_-_Débora. Appelais-je.

Elle releva la tête et me regarda les yeux pleins d'espoirs. C'était ce sentiment qui devait habiter des centaines de personnes de l'autre côté. Pourquoi moi?

_-_Je crois que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

Elle hocha la tête, surement consciente que ce qu'elle me demandais n'étais pas facile.

_-_Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Me dit-elle en se levant. Prend ton temps pour répondre.

Je quittais mon fauteuil et je suivis mon hôtesse à travers la maison. Les couloirs que nous traversions ne restèrent jamais, dans mon esprit, que comme des murs sombres et laid. Mon regard en portait sur rien. Ma respiration me faisait mal, peut-être un peu pour les blessures de mon corps et pour celle de ma conscience. Miss Jeral ouvrit une porte et déclara que c'était ma chambre aussi longtemps que je le souhaiterais. Nous devions être au troisième étages mais je ne me souvenais même pas que j'avais monté des escaliers. Débora me prie dans ses bras puis ce sauva comme une voleuse. Moi je ne réagit pas. Je n'en avait pas le courage. J'entrais dans la chambre. Un grand lit en face de moi, deux armoires à ma droite et un bureau à ma gauche. Une seule fenêtre près de la table de nuit. Sans réfléchir, je m'écroulais sur les draps comme l'aurais fait un poids de deux tonnes. J'étais si fatigué.

Je regardais mes blessures, me demandant à quoi je pouvais bien ressembler. J'étais vraiment Providence? Est-ce que la gamine que j'étais pouvais vraiment sauver tout un monde?... Pas si je continuait de pleurer sur mon sort. Je me relevais d'un geste, causant une affreuse douleur dans mes membres. Je devait arrêter de me plaindre mais d'abord je devais faire quelques chose pour ces foutues blessures. J'étais magicienne, non? Merde, je devais bien pouvoir me soigner toute seule. Je réfléchissait à un moyen d'arranger ça quand une chose me revins.

-Mais quelle idiote, pourquoi j'y est pas pensé plus tôt? Me sermonnais-je tout haut.

Lorsque je m'étais battue contre Satro, j'avais, sans le vouloir, craché du feu par la bouche. Mais ce n'est pas le plus intéressante. Satro aussi faisait de la magie. Il l'avait utilisé pour créer la prison de ronces et de roses. Et aussi pour essayer de soigner son épaules que j'avais bruler avec la colonne de feu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait utilisé déjà?

-Un truc comme _One dene tera_ quelques chose. Non c'est pas ça. _One_... Oui ça c'est bon. Ensuite, on avait _dene, lene_, non, _lede_. Oui c'est ça _lede_. Et après deux mots... Avec un t. _Teru_. Oui et l'autre c'était _redumm_ ou _redimm_... Non _redamm_ c'est ça! _One lede teru redamm._

Une lumière blanche naquit au centre de ma paume. Avec douceur, je la passais sur mon autres bras. Les écorchures les plus petites se recollaient facilement sans laisser de traces. Je ne parvins pas à fermer les plus grosses. Je fis de même sur le reste de mon corps, soulevant mes vêtements pour pouvoir la passer partout. La plus grande partie de ma peau redevint vite blanche. Je poussai un soupir d'apaisement. C'était si bon! Je m'écroulais sur mon lit et je fermais les yeux. La nuit porte conseille comme on dit. Et si elle en le fait pas, je réfléchirais à cette histoire le matin venu. Je m'endormis paisiblement sans plus sentir sur mes épaules, le poids de mon futur destin.

Notes de l'auteur: Hé ben, il m'aura pris la tête ce chapitre. Chapitre qui est d'ailleurs assez sombres. En réalité, j'avais prévue de le faire plus long mais j'ai eu de nouvelle idées et j'ai du faire un chapitre supplémentaire. J'espère que la nouvelle vous plaît. Mais ce n'est pas la dernière arrivé, ça non. Deux nouveau personnages feront leurs apparition dans les deux prochains chapitres. Mais je garde ça secret. ;)

Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie d'avoir lut ce chapitre, et de lire mon histoire globalement. Je vous remercie de laisser un review. A bientôt.


	5. Xil, Dame dragon et gardienne des portes

Titre: Maggie Parano

Note de l'auteur: Et nous voici arrivé au chapitre 5. C'est que ça va vite mine de rien. Combien de temps que j'ai commencé cette histoire. Trop longtemps pour que je m'en souvienne. Pourriture de mémoire -_-''. Sinon voilà un nouveau personnage comme promis. Toujours pas d'action (et oui c'est chiant moi aussi je préfère écrire les combats) mais j'ai essayé de combler avec de l'humour. Pas toujours très bien réussi mais j'ai essayé.

Je remercie juste Maidness qui prend encore la patience de lire et de commenter mon histoire, avec un humour décadent et beaucoup de compliment. CX Merci à toi et à tous les autres qui lisez.

Bon et maintenant je la ferme. ^^

Xil, Dame Dragon et gardienne des portes

J'émergeais doucement de mon sommeil, appréciant la caresse du matin. J'aimais ces moments entre rêve et réalité, où l'un agit sur l'autre et vis-versa. Là où les chants d'oiseaux se retrouvent sous l'océan ou que la sensation des draps sur la peau se mélange à la caresse des herbes hautes d'un champs en été. Je me tortillais, bougeant de droite à gauche. Seul quelques détails de mon rêve restaient à la surface de mon esprit, tandis que les autres s'effaçaient rapidement. Je cherchais à retrouver les pas de danse que je faisais peu de temps avant. Un à gauche, deux à droite, on tourne et... Bam. Je me retrouvais les quatre fers en l'air, la moitié des couvertures m'emprisonnant les jambes. J'étais tombé du lit. Et du côté gauche en plus. Sale début de journée.

Je me relevais tant bien que mal, me débattant furieusement contre les draps. C'était pas le moment de me chercher. Je tourna sur moi même me demandant où j'étais. Cette chambre n'avait rien à voir avec celle où je dormais d'habitude. Trop grande, trop belle, trop ranger. Et le réveille ce matin avait été particulièrement doux. Et oui tomber du lit et ce cogner la tête contre un parquet en bois – qui doit surement coûter très chère à poser – est toujours mieux que d'être tiré du sommeil par les hurlement de ma mère et de mon beau-père qui s'engueule dès le matin. C'est beau la vie de famille.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mes blessures. Et voilà, je me souvenais. J'étais dans le manoir de Débora Jeral. C'était chez cette femme que m'avait conduit Eran et Wallace après m'avoir sauvé de Satro, un horrible monstre violet qui cherchait à me tuer. Accessoirement les deux garçons m'avaient aussi kidnapper, mais il me semblait que c'était, maintenant, un détail futile. J'avais découvert, la nuit dernière, que j'avais reçu les pouvoirs d'une reine et de magicien de façon à vaincre un certain mort noir qui tentait de détruire le monde parallèle d'où venaient mes pouvoirs. Pouvoirs, que, d'ailleurs, je ne contrôlais pas ou presque pas, et qui s'était par le passé - même pas un jour – révélés être très dangereux. Et maintenant les bestioles du dénommé cadavre noir allaient me traquer même si je refusais de venir dans l'autre monde. Et ça c'était mauvais. (Merci d'avoir suivie le résumé des épisodes précédents. Si j'en met un tous les trois chapitres, on est mal barrée.)

Je me rassit sur le matelas en soupirant. Mais quel merdier! Cette histoire allait beaucoup trop vite pour moi et je commençais à avoir mal à la tête. A non, ça c'était la bosse que je m'étais faite en tombant du lit. Mais mes doutes étaient bien réel eux. Une part de moi refusais de prendre le risque d'aller de l'autre côté. D'abord parce qu'on me demandait de donner ma vie pour des gens que je ne connaissait pas. Ensuite parce que les monstres aux instincts de tueur sanguinaire et les maitre magicien noir cinglé c'était pas mon truc. Enfin parce que je ne savais même pas si je devais, si je pouvais vraiment faire confiance à Miss Jeral ou au deux hommes qui m'avaient emmener jusqu'ici. Sans parler de mes pouvoirs que je ne savais même pas contrôler.

Mais une autre partit de mon être me hurlait d'y aller. L'excitation de la bataille à venir me prenait rien quant y pensant. Les vies en jeu dans cette histoire étaient trop nombreuses pour que je n'y prête pas attention. Et la magie. Celle qui coulait dans mes veines. Je voulais y goûter, cette sensation qui m'avait déjà prise lors de mon combat contre Satro, le feu qui brûlait mon corps, mon cœur, mon esprit, qui me suppliait de continuer, de recommencer. En plus, si je décidais de rester dans ce monde, les copains de mon ancien ennemi reviendront quand même me chercher. Je mettrais donc en danger des innocents et les membres de ma famille – non eux je ne les compte pas avec les innocents. Et je n'étais pas vraiment pressé de rentrer à Tours. Quel intérêt avais-je à y retourner. Mais je pouvais tous aussi bien fuir, loin de mon destin, loin de ma famille, loin de cette histoire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fait faire? Me demandais-je tous haut.

-Commencez par prier, ça sert pas à grand chose mais y paraît que ça calme.

Je mis quelques secondes à m'apercevoir que quelqu'un avait parlé. Je me retournais vivement pour connaître mon interlocuteur. Juste derrière moi, ce tenait un petit bonhomme de à peine un mètre de haut. Il était fin, sa peau bleu-grise laissant apparaître ses os et ses veines. Ses cheveux d'un bleu océan étaient coiffés en petites tresses et plaqués vers l'arrière de son crâne, pour être retenu par une queue de cheval. Des tatouages en forme de vague verticale sous ses joues donnait l'illusion qu'il pleurait. Son œil droit était gris et l'autre bleu. Il portait un costume fait à partir de morceau de tissu de toutes les couleurs, relier entre eux par du files marron aussi gros que le petit doigt, ce qui lui donnait une allure grotesque. Il se tenait, pourtant, droit et fière, les mains croisés derrière le dos.

J'hurlais, surprise par cette apparition et, perdant l'équilibre, je tombais du lit, une seconde fois. Le gag commençais à ne plus être drôle.

-Vous répétez un numéros? Me questionna l'inconnu.

-Non, je suis pas un clown. Protestais-je en me relevant. J'ai juste été surprise de voir dans ma chambre une créature dont j'ignorais l'existence. Comment vous êtes rentré?

Il haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

-Comme tout le monde. Ce contenta-t-il d'ajouter.

-C'est à dire.

-Par la fenêtre.

-Les gens ne rentrent pas par la fenêtre mais par la porte. Et on toque avant d'entré. Et on entre que si on a l'autorisation. Et on se présente habituellement.

Le petit être bleu me regarda avec un mépris évidant et se contenta de bailler. Il regarda sous le matelas, pris les draps et se mit à refaire le lit. Je le regardais faire sans rien dire, sans bouger. C'était qui encore celui là, sérieusement? Surement encore un cas. C'était décidé, je commençais une collection. Mais pourquoi faisait-il les draps? C'était la femme de ménage? J'avais déjà vu plus discret.

-Vous m'avez l'air bien fatigué, Dame dragon.

Dame dragon? Encore un nouveau mystère. Je pris place sur la chaise du bureau, tournant la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte sans plus m'intéresser au nouveau venu. Il m'avait ignoré quelques secondes plus tôt et il pensait que j'allais lui répondre comme si de rien n'était. Il ne sembla pourtant pas s'en offusquer, continuant son travail comme si il n'avait jamais parlé. Le silence s'installa durant une minute.

Le ciel était dégagé ce matin. Pas de pluie, pas de nuage, juste le soleil et un peu de vent. Le temps idéal. Je remarquais une corde qui pendait par la fenêtre mais je n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'importance. Le petit bleu avait raison, j'étais vraiment fatigué. Le silence commença à me rendre anxieuse et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer.

-Soupirer ne sert qu'à vider l'âme, Dame dragon. Me fit remarquer l'être à la peau bleu. C'est en soupirant que l'on perd ce que l'on est vraiment.

Là, je devais avouer que c'était beau. Je porta mes doigts à mes lèvres. M'étais-je vraiment séparé d'un peu de mon âme, moi qui avait toujours soupiré pour un rien?

-Qui est Dame dragon? Demandais-je enfin avec hésitation.

Il en répondit pas tout de suite, trop occuper à lisser la couverture qu'il venait de remettre sur le lit. Et pourtant, moi je ne voyais pas un plis. Satisfait de son travail, il se retourna vers moi.

-Je m'appelle Xil et je suis un Aquatriny.

Et il repartit vers la fenêtre sans plus s'intéresser à moi. Il devait avoir un petit problème de décalage celui là, parce que ça faisait trois minutes que je lui avait demandé son nom et j'étais déjà passé à autre chose.

Le dénommé Xil se dirigeât vers la fenêtre et prit la corde qui pendait au-dessus du vide. Il tira dessus, d'un coup sec mais avec une telle force, que le panier qui se trouvait au bout passa derrière son épaule à une vitesse impressionnante et alla s'écraser sur le mur opposé. Danger publique!

L'Aquatriny venait de remonter un panier en osier dont le contenue venait de s'écraser sur le sol. Des vêtements, une paires de chaussures et ce qui ressemblait à une carte en étaient tombés. Je remis tous dans la corbeille d'osier, hormis le morceau de papier, que je décidais de lire.

«Ma Chère Provi chérie,

Nettoie bien en dessous des aisselles et ne mouille pas Xil.

Ta Débora tralala»

J'éclatais de rire. Il y avait des manières moins gênantes de me demander d'aller prendre un bain. Miss Jeral avait vraiment une drôle de manière de faire les choses. Je reposais la carte dans le panier et me remis debout d'un geste adroit, qui me fis, quand même grimacer de douleur.

-Dis Xil, où est la salle de bain?

Le petit être bleu était penché au-dessus de la fenêtre et scrutait le sol avec attention.

-Tu cherches quoi? Questionnais-je.

-Le panier. Me répondit-il.

Ma parole, c'est qu'il ne s'était aperçu de rien. Je me retins d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Lui aussi, il était amusant.

-Xil. Appelais-je. Le panier est là.

Il se retourna et me regarda avec les grands yeux d'un enfant surpris. Il souris et se mit à applaudir.

-C'est donc vrai. Vous êtes une grande magicienne!

Pas du tout... Mais je n'eus même pas besoin de protester car, déjà, il m'ignorais pour reporter son attention sur le panier. Quel drôle de personnage.

-Où est la salle de bain? Répétais-je.

-Vous êtes Dame dragon. Déclara-t-il en me montrant du doigt.

Ah, encore son problème de décalage. Depuis combien de temps avait-on passé cette question? J'avais envie de détaille sur cette histoire de dragon mais il racontait toujours n'importe quoi. Mais c'était l'occasion de savoir où était la salle de bain.

-Pourquoi? Finis-je par demander espérant pouvoir me doucher.

-Pourquoi quoi?

Pas de chance... Je me demandais si il faisait exprès de me faire tourner en bourrique ou si il était juste un peu simplet. Pas le temps de réfléchir sur les bonnes intention de ce personnage car Xil m'attrapait la main, glissait le panier sous son bras et me traina hors de la pièce.

-Vite, vit. Dit-il. Vous devez être propre pour midi. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas aller faire votre toilette tout de suite?

Mais c'était sa faute. Là, j'avais de sérieux doutes sur sa prétendu innocence. Il me tira dans le couloir dont les murs étaient recouvert d'un papier peint rouge clair. Seul une bande de couleur jaune horizontal donnait un peu de vie à cette pièce. Une ou deux peintures étaient accroché aux murs et elles semblaient coûter très chère. Un tapis doré couvrait la moitié d'un parquet plus claire que celui de ma chambre. Nous ne nous sommes pas arrêter avant d'arriver devants une porte simple. Xil me lâcha enfin la main. Il ouvra la porte d'un geste vif et manqua de peu de me l'envoyer dans la figure. Mais je ne lui fit aucune remarque. Ou plutôt je n'eus pas le temps car Xil me poussa dans la salle. Et quel salle ! Lumineuse est ce qui la définissais le mieux. Entièrement recouverte de carrelage blanc, des bordures doré et argenté faisait biller le soleil qui passait par l'unique fenêtre. Une baignoire aussi grande qu'une piscine était rempli d'eau chaude. La vapeur avait déjà embué toute la pièce.

-Allez allez, Dame dragon, on se dépêche. M'incita Xil.

Il prit mon pantalon à deux mains et le baissa d'un coup. Je me penchais à toute vitesse pour le remonter mais le petit être bleu saisit le bord de mon tee-shirt et me le retira sans que je pus protester. Avec des gestes adroit et rapide l'Aquatriny retira mes sous-vêtements et me poussa dans l'eau chaude. L'eau était agréable, mais, à son contacte, mes entailles devinrent douloureuse. Je sentais mes cheveux voleter autour de moi, l'eau ralentir mes mouvements, mon souffle se bloquer dans ma poitrine. Mes poumons commençaient à me faire mal, des bulles d'airs s'échappaient d'entre mes lèvres. Mes pieds touchèrent le fond et, d'un geste, je me propulsais vers le haut, crevant la surface. J'inspirais une grande goulée d'air pour reprendre une respiration normale. Je battais des jambes pour flotter. Avec mes mains mouillées, j'essayais tant bien que mal d'essuyer mes yeux plein d'eau, repoussant mes mèches qui se collaient à mon visage. Je toussais pour chasser l'eau que j'avais avalé en gémissent de douleur : mon plongeons n'avait pas été très réussis et j'en récoltais un visage rouge.

L'Aquatriny avait rapidement récupéré mes affaires et les avait, à leurs tours, jeté dans l'eau. Je me demandais, alors, où été passé mes chaussures et le gros manteau de la camionnette. J'étais sure que je les portais, hier, lorsque je m'étais endormi.

-Xil, sais-tu où sont le reste de mes affaires ?

Le petit être bleu ne pris même pas la peine de sortir la tête du placard dans lequel il fouillait pour me répondre.

-Vous êtes longue à la détente. Ça fait au moins une demi heure que vous êtes réveillé et que vous ne vous en apercevais que maintenant ?

Là, pas de doute : il se payait ma tête

-Oui, je m'en aperçois que maintenant, répondis-je en m'accrochant au bord du bain, mais sur le coup, j'avais des choses plus importante sur lesquels me concentrer. Exemple, un domestique venu d'un autre monde qui s'est introduit dans ma chambre pendant que je dormais.

-C'est faux. J'étais déjà là quand vous êtes rentré dans la pièce. J'étais dans le placard.

Long silence.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu y faisais. Lui dis-je.

Il n'ajouta rien et sortie enfin la tête du tiroir, une bouteille à la main. Il vint la vider dans le bain. Il ajouta le récipient de plastique dans l'eau dès qu'elle fut vide. Il ne fit même pas trois pas en direction de la porte, avant de faire volte face et de revenir vers moi.

-Êtes vous indisposé? Me demanda-t-il le visage très sérieux.

Indisposé? Mais de quoi il me parlais encore?

-Vos menstrues. Insista-t-il.

Menstrues? Mes règles! Il parlait de mes règles! Pas croyable. Il aurait peut-être dû me le demander AVANT de me pousser dans l'eau.

-Je ne l'ai pas. Affirmais-je.

Il sembla rassuré. Il fit une étrange révérence, comme si il essayait de toucher ses pieds, mais pas avec ses mains comme pendant les heures de sport, mais avec sa tête. Et le pire, c'est qu'il y arriva.

Il quitta la pièce aussitôt. Je restais seul, dans le silence, avec mes pensées. Et je retournais à mon dilemme du jour. Je tentais de ne pas y penser, mais je revenais toujours à ce conflit intérieur, qui me massacrait le cœur. J'aurais préféré que Xil reste. Même si il n'avait rien dit, rien fait, j'aurais pût me concentrer sur lui et oublier tout le reste. Y aller ou ne pas y aller, telle est la question.

Je me lavais en vitesse. Je voulais sortir le plus vite possible, jeter cette histoire au loin et courir pour ne jamais la revoir. Un soupir réussi presque à m'échapper mais je le retins de justesse. Quittant la chaleur du bain, je pris les vêtements que m'avais envoyé Débora. Une robe qui restait collé au corps jusqu'au dessous de la poitrine pour devenir ample par la suite. Elle m'arrivait seulement à mis-cuisse et mélangeait le blanc et le bleu. Un … noir et une paire de ballerines blanche pour compléter. J'enfilais le tout et coiffais mes cheveux en une simple queue de cheval. Et je filais.

Les couloirs se révélaient interminable. J'ouvrais pièce après pièce, porte après porte, fenêtre après fenêtre. Une chambre ici, un escalier là, une vue sur le jardin juste après. Je laissais mes yeux parcourir les tableaux, mes doigts frôler les tapisseries, mes sens capter chaque son et chaque odeur. Je me sentais bien entre ces murs. Je la trouvais chouette.

Alors que j'étais complètement perdu dans mes pensées inutile, continuant de marcher sans raison, mon pied buta contre quelques chose. Un biscuit. Un de ceux en forme d'os qu'on donne aux chiens quand ils sont bien allés chercher le bâton. Bâton? C'était pour Eran? Cette idée me fit sourire. Je ramassais le premier gâteau avant de remarquer le second un peu plus loin. Et un troisième au bout du couloir. Ça ressemblait à un dessin animé des toons. Peut-être que coyote était là, au tournant, avec un gros marteau, qu'il va essayer de m'écraser avec, avant de ce le prendre sur le pied. Ça avait l'air marrant.

J'avais continué à suivre le couloir sans prendre les os. A droite la piste continuait. Puis j'avais monté un escalier, puis à gauche et à droite et une porte. La dernière friandise était accrochée dessus avec un morceau de scotch. Je le décollais et toquais.

-Entre. M'ordonna une voix familière à l'intérieur.

J'obéis La pièce était simple. Une armoire, une bibliothèque, un tapis, beaucoup de papier partout, deux fauteuil devant un bureau. Et, assise à ce bureau, Débora semblait concentré dans la paperasse étalé devant elle. Un vrai bordel. Elle leva les yeux vers moi en retirant ses lunettes comme le ferait une actrice américaine, avec les cheveux qu'elle secoue. Ne pas se moquer, ne surtout pas se moquer! Elle me regarda avec sérieux et m'invita à prendre une chaise d'un geste de la main.

-Assise-toi, je t'en pris. Je t'attendais.

Alors c'était elle, la piste de biscuits. Est-ce qu'elle pensait que j'avais un lien de parenté avec l'espèce canine? Je déposais les deux gâteaux sur le bureau avant de m'asseoir. Débora regarda une nouvelle fois ses papiers avant de se lever et de ce diriger vers l'armoire.

-Si je t'aie fait venir, c'est pour te donner quelques chose. Commença-t-elle. Rassure-toi, je ne te demande pas si tu viens avec nous à Reindriss. Tu as tout ton temps pour faire ton choix. Et accepter mes cadeaux ne t'oblige en rien à nous suivre. Mais je pense que, d'une manière ou d'une autre ça pourrait d'aider.

Elle saisit une boite sur la plus haute étagère de l'armoire, qui s'était ouverte après que Miss Jeral lui est un peu cogner dessus. Elle me passa sa trouvaille aussitôt. Du fer lisse et simple. Pas de gravure, de runes ou de dessin. C'était une simple boite de métal. Je l'ouvrais pourtant avec une certaine cérémonie. A croire que même une boite m'intimide aujourd'hui.

Je trouvais, à l'intérieur, les trois cadeaux. Le premier était un bracelet en argent incrusté par quatre perles de couleur différente. L'une était mauve, l'autre blanche et noir, la suivante avec la couleur d'une fourrure brun clair et la dernière était rose et rose pâle, guimauve. Je le passais à mon poignée facilement. Pile poile à la bonne taille.

Ensuite, on avait un miroir. Rectangle, environ vingt centimètres de longueur pour dix centimètres de largueur, la surface lisse et réfléchissante. Un miroir quoi. Je le retournais pour regarder le dos et je pouffais. Un visage. Il y avait un visage au dos. Mais un visage du genre qui te fait éclater de rire. Un nez rouge et bouffis, ces yeux - fermés – semblaient trop gros, une moustache ridicule couvrait deux énorme lèvres rose. Le créateur du miroir avait pas été très sympa avec lui. Moi je lui aurait collé un procès.

Le dernier objet était un petit carnet divisé en huit couleurs: bleu, bleu claire, rouge, vert, jaune, blanc, noir et gris. Les quelques pages étaient toutes vide. Un simple carnet sans intérêt.

Je regardais chacun des trésor en me demandant à quoi ils pourraient bien me servir. Débora me tendit un petit sac marron en cuir. Je le trouvais plutôt joli avec sa fermeture éclair blanche et ces breloques.

-Pour les ranger. Expliqua-t-elle.

J'étudiais une dernière fois les trois outils avant de glisser les deux dernières dans le sac, gardant le bracelet au poignée.

-Et à quoi servent-ils? Demandais-je, soudain très curieuse.

-Aucune idée. Répondit mon hôtesse en haussant les épaules.

Mais pourquoi elle me les donnaient alors? Parfois j'avais un peu de mal à suivre la logique de cette étrange femme.

-Je sais seulement que ce sont des acts'arce. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Acts'arce? Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

-On peut dire que ceux sont des objets magiques. Il permettent d'utiliser la magie sous des formes différentes de leurs propriétés habituel. Eran et Wallace en ont des comme ça. Les acts'arce sont très recherché, très rare et très chère. Je ne connais pas les propriétés précisent de ces armes là, mais c'est la reine en personne qui m'a chargé de te les offrir, donc je pense que tu dois pouvoir les utiliser.

Je passais la main sur les pierres de couleurs en réfléchissant au nouvelle information. Je repensais au bâton et au flingue de mes deux kidnappeurs en me disant que ces acts'arce était dangereux. La magie semblait vraiment complexe tous d'un coup.

-Provi?

La voix de Miss Jeral me tira de mes pensées. Elle s'était levé et s'étirait un peu.

-Viens avec moi, tu veux. J'ai quelques chose d'autres à te montrer. Savais-tu qu'on me nomme la gardienne des portes?

La question resta en suspens tendit que nous quittions la pièce. Je restais silencieuse dans les couloirs, marchant au même pas que ma nouvelle amie. Un peu avant d'atteindre le hall, alors que nous descendions le dernière escalier, un rire familière nous arrêta.

-Mais t'as pas compris. Rigola Eran. Je te demande ou est le bureau de Miss Jeral.

-C'est vrai qu'il fait frais ces dernier temps. Répondit Xil très sérieusement.

Eran s'esclaffa une nouvelle. Il était assis devants le petit être bleu qui le regardait avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. A côté, Wallace mâchonnait son espèce de doudou en dansant d'un pied à l'autre.

-Bonjours Messieurs. Les salua Débora.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers nous et nous saluèrent chacun à sa manière. Xil fit son étrange référence, Wallace se contenta d'un geste de la main alors qu'Eran se précipita vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'étais contente de ce signe de tendresse et je lui rendit son étreinte.

-Vous tombez bien, on vous cherchais. Nous annonça le blond après m'avoir relâcher.

-Je vais montrer les portes à Provi. Leurs appris Débora alors que je me dirigeais vers le rouquin pour le prendre dans mes bras aussi. Voulez-vous venir.

Le tatoué nerveux acquiesça après m'avoir serré fort contre lui. Eran l'imita immédiatement. Nous reprîmes donc le chemin tous les cinq, Xil ayant décidé de nous accompagnez.

-Je peux sécher le boulot comme ça. Me confia-t-il alors que nous marchions côte à côte.

Les trois adultes discutaient devants nous, et après un couloir et un nouvel escalier, nous nous arrêtâmes encore. Une grande porte de métal barrait le chemin. Débora s'avança pour composer un code sur l'écran juste à droite de la barrière.

-Cette maison est vraiment grande. Commentais-je alors qu'elle s'activait.

-Rien d'étonnant. M'expliqua l'Aquatriny. Ma maitresse avait acheté cette maison pour elle et le mari qu'elle espérait avoir. Elle a juste oublié que les jeunes et fougueux serpent de ce monde ce débarrassent des vieilles peaux mortes.

La dite maitresse arrêta de taper le code pour ce retourner vers son domestique. Une aura dangereuse planait dans l'air et je frissonnais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Xil? Demanda Débora avec un ton menaçant. Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

L'interpeler ne paru même pas impressionner face à cette menace de mort plus qu'évidente. Il pointa son doigt vers la direction d'où nous venions en se tournant vers Eran.

-Vous allez tous droit, vous montez l'escalier, puis à droite, vous montez l'autre escalier, vous prenez à gauche et vous trouverez le bureau de ma maitresse à la troisième porte.

Et voilà qu'il parle encore en décaler. Heureusement la réponse parut satisfaire Miss Jeral qui termina son code. Je respirais à nouveau. A retenir: ne surtout pas taquiner Débora sur son célibat. La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Et on se retrouva devants... ben devants une trentaine d'autres portes. Tous différentes. Pas la même taille, pas la même couleurs, chacune avaient, juste au-dessus, une plaque gravée dont l'inscription était différente.

-Bienvenue dans la chambre des portes, Provi. Chaque porte mène à un endroit définie. Parfois une porte se trouve rattachée à une autre qui peut se trouver n'importe où sur Terre ou sur Reindriss. Bien sur, ces portes là sont, pour le commun des mortels de simple porte. Les autres, celles qui ne sont pas rattaché, emmène ceux qui les empreinte vers une destination qui leurs est propre en fonction de ceux pour quoi elles ont été prévue. Ainsi, si tu empreinte la porte marqué Âme_ sœur, _tu te retrouveras directement à côté d'elle. Et c'est pareil pour toutes celle là. C'est un pouvoir très dangereux et heureusement, seul moi, les cinq roi et reine des royaumes de Reindriss et mon autre collègue pouvons utiliser cette magie. C'est pour cela que l'on me surnomme la gardienne des portes.

Je passais devants chaque portes en écoutant le monologue de Débora. C'était un pouvoir extraordinaire. Je comprenais pourquoi ce surnom tenait tant à mon hôtesse. C'était très valorisant. Rien à voir avec Maggie parano. Je lisais les plaques gravé au-dessus en imaginant où elles pouvaient conduire. De temps en temps, c'était des mots que je ne connaissais pas, surement des régions de l'autre monde. D'autre fois, je trouvais des endroits qui appartenait à la terre: _Paris, New York, Tokyo..._ Et il y avait les mots qui n'avait rien à voir comme _Rêve _ou _Cauchemar_ et je m'amusais à deviner où elles nous emmèneraient mes amis et moi. Surement à des destinations différentes vue que nous n'avons ni les même rêves ni les même cauchemars.

Alors que mes quatre compagnons avaient repris leurs discutions, je m'approchais d'une porte en particulier. Blanche à rayure bleu, elle avait marquer sur la porte **Fermer après utilisation, s'il vous plait. **La gravure notait _Famille_. Je tournais la poignée en argent, curieuse de savoir ce qui allait ce passer et je l'ouvris. De l'autre côté, il n'y avait que du noir. Un noir intense et profond. Celui du néant. Et il m'attirait. Et ce n'était pas une image, j'étais vraiment attiré, comme si un aimant avait attraper mes vêtements et me tirait vers l'intérieur. Je me débattais un peu, appelant les autres à l'aide. Ils se précipitèrent vers moi mais trop lentement et je fus aspiré dans les ténèbres de la porte.

Note de l'auteur: Ouah, la fin. J'ai crus que j'y arriverais jamais. D'ailleurs elle me plait pas tant que ça la fin mais j'arrive pas à trouver mieux désolé T_T.

Sinon je dirais juste que ce chapitre est encore plus long que les précédents. Plus ça va plus ils sont long. A l'origine j'avais prévue l'histoire pour que Maggie trouve la porte juste après son réveille mais quand l'idée de Xil mes venue j'ai pas pût résister. Je le trouve trop mignon moi. ^^

Alors j'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'humour dans ce chapitre parce que je suis consciente que l'humour c'est pas mon fort et que je suis plutôt barbante d'habitude. Personne pour me contredire? Bande de méchant T_T.

Bon tous ça pour dire que je commence le chapitre 6 juste après et que j'espère que vous avez aimés et que vous aimerez encore.

A plus et comme d'habitude laissez des reviews. =)


	6. Insolent et brutal? Lauren et ses rêves

Titre: Maggie Parano

Note de l'auteur: Et voilà un petit cadeau de noël en avance pour tout les fans de ma fiction: Le nouveau chapitre. Est-ce que ça vous fait plaisir. Oui, non? Bah, pas grave, moi ça me fait toujours plaisir quand on me lit.

Comme promis, un nouveau personnage intègre l'histoire (en faite y en a deux mais l'un n'est que de passage =3). Il va y avoir un changement dans la fiction que vous allez vite remarquer mais ne soyer pas perturbé. Je trouvais ça marrant alors je l'ais intégré (mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Ah surprise XD). Y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais je vous en promet plains pour le prochain. Juré! Je souhaite un joyeux noël à tous mes lecteurs chéris et plein de cadeaux. =)

Insolent et brutal? Lauren et ses rêves

La cloche du lycée sonna. C'était le moment tant attendu où les élèves ramassaient leurs cahiers et leurs trousses en vitesse, où les professeurs donnaient leurs dernières recommandation, écoutées seulement par la moitié de la classe, et où les couloirs étaient bondé d'élève révisant pour l'interrogation d'après, se disant bonjours d'une bise ou papotant sur les derniers potins. Le lycée Beaumarchais était un petit lycée de province qui ne comptait qu'environ quatre cent élèves. Autant dire très peu. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de professeurs non plus.

Le lycée était séparé en trois bâtiments. Le premier, avec ses trois étages, comportait toutes les salles de classes. Le deuxième n'avait qu'un seul étage et était divisé entre la salle des professeurs, la cantine et l'infirmerie. Le dernier, aussi haut que le précédent, était réservé pour le sports et pour, à l'occasion, servir de salle de soirée pour les différents bals qui étaient organisés chaque année.

La salle de maths réservé au professeur Morino, un vieux grincheux, aux cheveux gris et gras, qui portait toujours un costume gris clair et froissé, preuve irréfutable de son récent divorce, ce trouvait être la salle la plus proche du portail. Ce qui était plutôt pratique vue qu'il laissait toujours ses élèves sortir tard. Il avait pourtant ce jour là, lui aussi, accueillit la sonnerie avec soulagement. Les cours devenaient dur à son âge et il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir jusqu'à la fin. Trop content de se débarrasser de ses élèves, le vieux professeur les avaient fait sortir sans leurs donner de devoir - ce qui était rare. Alors qu'ils partaient, tous prenant bien soin de ne pas trop hausser la voix pour parler du cours, Mr Morino s'était tourné et avait effacé le tableau soigneusement. La salle était calme et il se réjouissait enfin de pouvoir rentré chez lui: il n'avait pas d'autre cours.

Avec un sourire de satisfaction, il déposa la brosse et pris l'un de ses livres sur la table, pour pouvoir le ranger. Il lui échappa. Il venait de remarquer quelques chose. Affalé sur ma table, la tête dans mes bras, je dormais dans un incroyable silence. La deuxième sonnerie retentit. Mr Morino saisit la règle jaune accroché au mur et marcha jusqu'à moi. Il se tint devants ma table, leva la règle et l'écrasa sur le pupitre avec force

-Lareeennn, hurla-t-il. (Je précise que le nom de ce personnage se prononce ''Laurenne'', comme une fille mais c'est un garçon).

Je me réveillais brutalement, poussant un crie de surprise et je tombais de ma chaise pour m'affaler sur le sol.

-Tu est réveillé? Demanda sarcastiquement mon professeur.

Je me relevais sur les coudes et fronça les sourcils.

-T'aurais pas pu me réveillé plus doucement? Me plaignis-je en me relevant et en m'étirant.

-Et tu veux peut-être que je te chante une berceuse lorsque tu veux dormir. Ne te moque pas de moi. On est au lycée ici, je te rappel. Si tu y vient pour dormir alors ne vient plus.

-Compte sur moi, déclarais-je avant de m'en aller.

-Et ne me tutoie pas!

-Crève!

Je marchais d'un pas ferme dans les couloirs maintenant désert. Les cours avaient repris et les élèves avaient abandonnés leurs potins contre les vieux bouquins poussiéreux. Bien sur, je connaissais mon emploi du temps par cœur. Il m'avait suffit d'une minute à la rentrée pour le retenir. Il était quinze heures et le cours suivant était celui de géographie. Un soupire m'échappa. Aucun envie d'y aller. Alors je pris le chemin des escaliers, descendis l'étage jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et traversa la cours pour me rendre au portail. A peine arrivé au porte du lycée, Sébastien, le surveillant, m'arrêta. Ses cheveux brun était coupé à la militaire et il portait son horrible ensemble kaki, celui qui me donnait envie de vomir le déjeuner que je n'avais pas pris. Une vrai allure de bouffon. Il était plus grand que moi d'au moins une tête mais ça gueule me faisait plus rire qu'autre chose.

-La cloche a sonné, dit-il de sa voix grave et rauque en me fixant avec un regard mauvais.

Ce type ne pouvais pas me saquer depuis le premier jour. Je lui rendais bien mais je savais pas pourquoi il me détestait. Ah, si c'était surement parce que je n'avais pas fermé ma gueule à la cérémonie d'ouverture au début de l'année et que je l'avais ridiculisé devant le lycée tous entier.

-Je sais, répondis-je de mon ton froid habituel.

-Le portail est fermé, précisa le colosse. Retourne en cours.

-Pas envie.

Agrippant fermement mon sac d'une main, je passais à toute vitesse à côté du gardien et sautais par-dessus le portail. Je sprinta loin du lycée et je ne repris un rythme normal que lorsque je me sentis en sécurité. Un bâillement m'échappa. Cette fois, ça avait été vraiment trop facile à mon goût. Pourtant Sébastien aurait dû s'y attendre. Même si dernière fois, j'étais d'abord retourné vers l'école avant de passer à côté de lui, ce stupide surveillant aurait dû s'attendre à un changement. J'étais un peu déçu. Enfin, j'aurais tôt ou tard trouvé autre chose pour m'amuser.

Je décidais de longer la route un moment. Les voitures me dépassaient sans me remarquer et les rares gens que je croisais détournaient le regard comme si ils avaient des choses à cacher. Je passais des maisons, puis des immeubles au mur blanc couvèrent de tague. J'arrivais dans la rue commerçante. Les magasins étaient ouverts, mais il y avait peu de monde à cette heure là. Je connaissais même des endroit complètement désert.

Après avoir marcher un moment devants les boutiques en y jetant à peine un œil, j'arrivais devants mon croisement. Et, encore aujourd'hui, j'hésitai. A droite, ma maison. Mon père devait surement être rentré, mais, comme d'habitude, il ne m'aurait pas prêté la moindre attention. La sale clocharde qui scouatait chez nous, cette Jessica ne rentrerait pas avant une ou deux heures et, de toute façon, je n'avais rien à dire à cette emmerdeuse qui ce prenais pour ma tante. Le frigo devait être vide, ma chambre était un dépotoir, et, si j'étais resté dans le salon ça aurait finit à coups sure, en engueulade.

Pas le choix, je prenais à gauche. Et je repris ma marche, pas bien longtemps, pour me rendre à mon coin favori. Un café, ou plutôt un rade, était planté entre une boutique de chaussure et une librairie. Les murs extérieur était peint en marron clair et l'on devinait de vielle brique dessous. De vieux lampadaires daté d'environ deux cent ans éclairaient la façade d'une façon morbide. En haut, sur une grande plaque blanche, on voyait inscrit en lettres noir _Le loup brun._

Je passais la porte à la peinture écaillé pour rentrer. L'intérieur était meublé avec des tables et des chaises banales. Au fond, il y avait un contoir, des tabourets et des étagère remplie de bouteilles d'alcool en tous genre. Les murs étaient couverts de la même peinture que celle de l'extérieur et le sol était en bois. Un de ces parqués qui grinçait à tout bout de champs même sous le poids d'une plume. Je déposais mon sac sur un tabouret en prenant celui juste à coté. Je m'affalais littéralement sur le contoir, fatigué. La porte près des étagère s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, d'origine asiatique. Il portait une paire de lunette qui accentuait l'intensité de son regard et une tenue sobre avec un jean et une chemise. Avant qu'il ne prononce un mot, j'avais déjà retiré ma veste noir à capuche et m'était rallongé. Le japonais – car s'en était un – se planta devants moi.

-Un café, patron. Réclamais-je en regardant pour la première fois le propriétaire du rade.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas.

-S'il te plait. Tentais-je.

Mes ''s'il te plait'' était une denrée rare et j'espérais que ça suffirais à le convaincre.

-Tu as de l'argent? Demanda le patron.

Je secouais la tête. Là c'était raté.

-Alors ne vient pas dans un café quand t'a pas d'argent, gamin.

-Si j'ai envie de venir, je vient.

-T'a pas cours, là, normalement?

-Mèle toi de se qui te regarde et sert moi mon café.

-T'a pas d'argent, t'a pas café.

Je soupirais et capitulais. Pas de café aujourd'hui. Le Patron me connaissais depuis longtemps déjà et il était l'une des rare personne à pouvoir supporter mon sale caractère et inversement. C'était surement la personne la plus proche de moi. Il n'approuvait pas toujours – pour ne pas dire pas souvent – mes décision mais j'avais toujours pensé que c'était quelqu'un de pas mal. C'est l'un des meilleurs compliment que l'on obtient de moi, alors il aurait dû en être fier.

-T'as l'intention de passé ta journée ici? Questionna le vieux.

-Si tu me prend pas la tête, oui. Répondis-je.

Se fut au tour de l'adulte de soupirer.

-Et tes rêves?

Je grognais. Il fallait savoir que le Patron savait aussi pour ma ''particularité''. Je n'en parlais que rarement, et exclusivement à lui. Mes rêves n'était pas, n'ont plus, quelques chose dont j'étais vraiment fière.

-Allez, raconte. Insista-t-il.

Je ne bougeais pas du contoir pour parler. Les yeux fermés, je faisais revenir devants mes yeux les souvenirs des dernières nuits.

-Ce rêve dure depuis deux semaines déjà. Au début tous est noir autours de moi. Puis j'entends le hurlement d'une bête surement énorme. Ensuite des cris d'agonie, des pleures, des appels à l'aide. Puis je me retrouve dans un pièce sans mur avec juste une petite table ronde. Dessus, il y a comme des monuments. Une tours entièrement rouge, un château en argent, un autre recouvert de verdure... Et au centre, il y a comme une flamme qui se met à bruler. Mais une flamme noir, ténébreuse, presque maléfique. Elle est toute petite lorsque je l'aperçois, et d'un coup elle englobe toutes les construction. Et ils... ils pourrissent. Oui c'est ça ils pourrissent. Ils tombent en lambeau, et les cris de terreur continue partout, dans le noir des murs invisible. Puis tous cesse. La table disparaît, le silence se fait et une porte arrive juste à deux pas de moi. Elle s'ouvre sans que j'ai eu à la toucher. Elle s'ouvre sur... sur une sorte de chemin blanc, lisse. J'aperçois une lumière au bout et il me semble qu'au milieu, il y a une silhouette. Quelqu'un me pousse par derrière et je traverse la porte et je me réveille.

Le silence s'installe entre moi et le Patron. Il me regarde avec un air interrogateur, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Il soupir et je l'imite.

-C'est compliqué ton histoire. Commenta-t-il. A ton avis, ça signifie quoi?

-Aucune idée et je m'en fiche. Ces rêves inutiles peuvent bien continuer, moi je les ignorais toujours.

-Ils sont pas si inutiles que ça. Je te signal que tu as réussi à sauver des vies d'un incendie avec tes visions.

J'ignorais la dernière remarque et j'attrapais mes affaires et me dirigeais vers la sortie. C'était bon, il avait réussi à me prendre la tête en même pas quelques minutes. Et moi qui voulait dormir ici.

-Lauren. M'appela le Patron avant que je quitte son rade.

Je lui fit la faveur de me retourner. Il avait retiré ses lunettes et me fixait avec cet air inquiet que je détestais tant.

-Tu ne devrais pas ignorer tes dons comme ça. Un jour, ils te permettront de faire de grandes choses.

Je lui lançais mon habituel sourire ironique avant de tourner les talons.

-Tu vas où? demanda le patron.

-Au lycée.

J'eus a peine le temps d'entendre un ''menteur'' avant de fermé la porte. Dehors, il semblait faire plus froid, alors j'enfilais ma veste. Je choisis le chemin de gauche cette fois. Pas envie de rentré ni d'aller au lycée. Je repris ma marche un moment entre les bâtiments dépourvut de vie, puis je piquais vers un parcs d'un pas nonchalant. Vite je me retrouvais entouré par les arbres empli de feuilles du début d'été, les fougères et d'autres plantes au couleurs ternes qui ne semblait pas vouloir vivre dans se monde. La terre et la boue avait salie mes chaussures blanche et mon jean neuf. Saloperie. Mes cheveux brun au reflet roux, trop long au goût de mon entourage, me tombaient devants les yeux cachant une partie de mon visage. Très pratique pour masquer ces émotion. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la forêt endormit et, lorsque j'arrivais au parc, le silence n'avait pas bouger comme si le temps ne pouvais plus avancer. Le parc était un long tas de pierres, de gravas, d'herbes et de pissenlits. Le ciel au-dessus se couvrait de nuages noir voilant le soleil. Je le regardais en soupirant. Mes pensées défilaient sans vraiment de forme. Le Patron savait pourtant que je n'aimais pas aborder le sujet de mes ''dons''. Si dons il y avait. J'étais un boulet et je ne faisais pas grand chose pour y remédier. Et ces rêves n'avaient jamais arrangés les choses. La plupart des enfants lors de leurs passage à l'adolescence on le sentiment qu'il sont malaimé, rejeté par leur famille. La plupart du temps s'est surtout une crise des hormones qui les rend ainsi. Mais dans mon cas, ça n'avait rien à voir. Mes parents, ou plutôt ma famille en général, me détestait. Et, en fait, pas seulement à cause de mes visions, même si elles étaient pour beaucoup. Mon père m'ignorait la plupart du temps, sauf lorsqu'il avait envie de se défouler où, là, il me hurlait dessus avec grand plaisir se rappelant momentanément qu'il avait un fils. Mes grand-parents me snobait, aussi bien ce du côté paternel que du côté maternel. Quand à ma sœur, elle avait assez honte de moi pour me reprocher jusqu'à la plus petite imperfection de sa vie, comme si j'étais responsable de tous ses malheurs. Et ma mère. Je déglutit difficilement. Je ne préférais pas y penser.

Quand à cette histoire, avec l'incendie, ce n'étais qu'une simple coïncidence. Je m'étais endormis au _Loup Brun _et je m'étais mis à rêver. J'avais vue le bâtiment en flamme et l'avais reconnue. Il était à seulement quelques pas du rade. Dès que je m'étais éveillé, j'avais contacté les pompiers qui étaient arrivés juste au moment où le feu prenait. Il n'y a pas eu le moindre dégât, alors que dans ma vision, une demi-douzaine de personnes mourraient dans les flammes. Le Patron m'avait félicité mais les vies sauvé m'importait peu. C'était juste que, si les pompiers avaient été trop long, le feu se serait propagé à d'autre bâtiment et j'aurais surement perdu mon refuge des mauvais jours. Je suis égoïste tous simplement.

Je marchais encore un moment, tapant dans une pierre que j'avais trouvé un peu plus loin, avant de m'installer dans l'herbe sec. Les nuages étaient toujours là, mais surement pas pour longtemps, car, déjà, les vents les emportaient calmement ailleurs, loin d'ici, de moi. J'aurais pourtant apprécié une pluie fine et froide. Peut-être que ça aurait calmé mon mal de tête. Je fermais les yeux, espérant un sommeil sans songe.

_Les hurlements plein de haine d'un monstre retentir à mes oreilles. Puis une musique, douce, enivrante et réconfortante. Des yeux mauves, une silhouette d'enfant et une autre qui l'enlace. C'est cette deuxième ombre qui chante. Le gamin disparaît et l'autre ce lève. Elle continue de fredonner. Elle me tend un objet. Un miroir. Je vois ses mains blanche et fines. Elle a un bracelet à son poignée et, du bracelet, s'élève le chant de la bête que j'ai entendu juste avant. Mais il n'y a pas de haine ou de douleur dans se crie. Juste un peu de remord, de la joie, une promesse. Et j'entends cette voix, celle du monstre, mélange de timbre animal et humain. _

_-Je la protégerais désormais. Murmure la voix. C'est mon serment. Entend la vérité dans mes mots, Prophète, et aide la à me délivrer. Promet! Promet! S'il te plait, promet!_

J'ouvre les yeuxdans un sursaut qui me coupa le souffle. Mes réveilles avaient toujours été difficiles mais là je commençais à en avoir marre. Stupide rêve. Je les comprenais de moins en moins avec le temps. Je me relevais. Pas question d'y penser. Je ne savais pas ce que signifiait cette créature que j'avais entendu mais je refusais de promettre quoi que ce soit à un songe. La clairière était déserte et je ne trouvais rien pour divertir. Direction la salle d'arcade. Là, au moins, j'oublierais cette farce.

Un grincement me fit stopper nette comme si on me braquait un flingue dans le dos. Ce bruit sonnait comme une promesse de mort. Je me retournais avec hésitation. Derrière moi, à un mètre du sol, se tenait une porte blanche au rayure bleu. Au milieu était marqué **Fermer après utilisation, s'il vous plait.**_._ L'adrénaline monta aussitôt dans tous mon corps. Bien sur, j'aurais pus prendre mes jambes à mon cou, j'aurais dû prendre mes jambes à mon cou, mais la vue de cet étrange spectacle me cloua sur place. J'étais donc là, sans bouger, bourrer d'adrénaline, les yeux rivés sur la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'écarter et je me retrouvais à terre presque aussitôt. Ma tête cogna contre le sol et je dû laisser passer quelques secondes avant de tenter de me relever. Je m'aperçus alors que, coucher sur moi, tentant elle aussi de se relever, une jeune fille se tenait le crâne en gémissant.

Elle avait les cheveux noir comme la nuit et la peau à peine bronzée. Deux grands yeux couleurs vert-brun me fixèrent avec une totale incompréhension. La pensée qu'elle était mignonne me traversa l'esprit jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive une certaine partie de son anatomie. Une planche à pain: aucun intérêt. Elle portait une robe blanche et une paire de ballerines. Elle se releva précipitamment en regardant autours d'elle.

-Oh non non non non non. Gémit-elle. C'est pas possible. La porte. Où est la porte? Et où je suis encore tombé moi? Pourquoi ça arrive qu'à moi ce genre de truc?

Elle se tourna vers moi, remarquant subitement ma présence. Personnellement, j'étais toujours au sol, les yeux grand ouvert, à essayer de savoir si j'avais rêvé ou pas.

-Qui vous êtes? Me demanda-t-elle. On est où? Pas à Reindriss au moins. Dite moi qu'on n'est pas à Reindriss. Non parce que c'est que j'ai pas encore pris ma décision. Et Débora à dit que je pouvais encore y réfléchir un peu. Et elle est où? Et Eran? Et Wallace? Et Xil?

-Et ferme ta gueule. L'interrompis-je en me relevant. Je suis qui **moi**? Tu ose le demander? Je vais te dire qui je suis. Je suis celui que t'as écrasé en déboulant d'une porte volante venue de nul part. Et j'apprécie pas particulièrement que tu bouge dans tous les sens, en racontant des trucs que je comprend pas alors que tu t'es même pas excusé de m'avoir atterrit dessus. Explique comment t'as fait pour débarquer comme ça?

Elle me regarda avec un air d'effroi. Pas étonnant, j'ai tendance à faire peur, surtout quand je suis en colère. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de pointer un doigt accusateur vers moi, le visage soudain déterminé, sérieux.

-Tu es humain. Affirma-t-elle après une seconde de suspense.

Mais elle veut que je lui en colle une, celle là. Bien sur que je suis humain. Elle pensait que j'étais quoi exactement? Un zèbre?

-Oui je suis humain. Et toi tu es folle. Je commence à en avoir marre de t...

Je ne pus pas finir ma phrase. Il était là. Le bracelet. Celui de mon dernier rêve. En argent blanc, il était incrusté de quatre grosses pierres de quatre couleurs différentes. Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que je sentais sa présence. Celle du monstre de mon cauchemar. Ce n'étais pas comme si je le voyais ou que je l'entendais. Je savais qu'il était là, c'est tout. Un genre de sixième sens. En plus, c'est qu'il était pas tous seul. Il y en avait d'autre enfermés dans ce bracelet. Mais leurs esprits me semblaient plus éloignés, plus flou.

Ma respiration était bloqué dans ma poitrine et j'étouffais littéralement. La nouvelle venue dû remarquer mon changement de couleur car elle se précipita vers moi pour me taper le dos. Du regard, je suivais les mouvements du bijou en tremblant. Mes rêves ne m'avaient jamais montré le visage de la créature qui hantait l'une de ces pierres, mais, peu importe à quoi elle ressemblait, je n'avais aucune envie de la rencontrer.

Je me m'écartais de la nouvelle et repris mes affaires. Je voulus tourner les talon et filer, mais la fille me retins par ma veste.

-Attends. Supplia-t-elle. Je suis un peu perdu. Tu peux me dire où je suis au moins?

-Limoges.

-Et c'est loin de Lapalisse?

-Je sais pas où c'est.

Je me dégageais d'un geste et repris mon chemin. Je quittais la clairière sans me retourner, repassant par le parc pour arriver à quelques pas du bar. Je m'arrêtais pour respirer. Je ne pouvais pas entrer dans cet état, le Patron serait tous de suite que quelques chose clochait.

-On va où? Demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais en sursautant.

-Merde mais t'es encore là toi?

La cinglé hocha la tête. Elle m'avait suivit. Pourquoi est-ce que je devais me la coltiner.

-Je voudrais juste emprunter un téléphone. Et un annuaire. J'ai besoin de contacter mes amis.

Je réfléchis une seconde. Plus vite elle aurait appelé ses copains, plus vite ils viendraient la cherché et plus vite j'en serait débarrassé.

-Viens. Lui ordonnais-je. Je connais quelqu'un qui te prêtera un téléphone.

Elle me remercia chaudement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver cette faux cul. Je passais la porte du _Loup Brun _suivit aussitôt par le boulet. Nous traversions la salle et je me plantais devants le contoir. Le Patron lança un regard interrogateur vers moi , puis vers ma nouvelle ''amie'' puis à nouveau vers moi.

-Elle voudrait utiliser le téléphone. Lui expliquais-je.

Il ne sembla pas convaincue et fit une moue qui me le confirmais.

-Et tu ne nous présente pas.

La casse-pied pris les devants et tendit sa main au Patron part dessus le contoir.

-Je me présente: Margarette-Lisa Éléonore Terian. Mais appelez moi Maggie.

Ok même son nom fait cinglé. Mais je savais au moins comment elle s'appelait.

-Je suis le patron de ce bar, Dominique. Ravie de te rencontrer Maggie.

-Bon. Les interrompis-je. Puisque les présentations sont faite, laisse la utiliser le téléphone qu'elle dégage d'ici vite fait.

Et bien sur, ils m'ignorèrent, continuant de papoter sans faire attention à moi. Je déteste me prendre des vents comme ça.

-Et quand as-tu rencontrer Lauren?

-Tout à l'heure, il y a, à peine, quelques minutes. Je lui suis tombé dessus, comme ça, d'un coup.

Le Patron s'esclaffa en regardant sous le contoir d'où il sortit un annuaire.

-C'est toujours comme ça qu'on rencontre les gens. Affirma-t-il.

-C'est pas une expression. Gémis-je. Elle m'est vraiment tombé dessus.

Ils me mirent un nouveau vent, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant vue comment ils étaient pris dans leurs conversation. Je dirigeait mon attention vers la fenêtre. J'avais dû dormir un bon moment car il faisait déjà nuit dehors. Le vent soufflait, calme et mystérieux. C'était le seul autre son qui semblait être encore en vie, hormis les voix des deux pipelettes à côté de moi. Accoudé au contoir, je laissais mon esprit quitté mon corps. C'était une autre de mes ''particularités''. Mon âme se séparait en deux et, rattaché par un unique fil, l'une des parties partait loin de mon enveloppe. La première fois que j'avais réussi cet exploit je mettais promené façon fantôme dans tout mon quartier, sans vraiment me rendre compte de se que je faisait, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur Madame Mikolce en train de prendre une douche. Là j'ai réintégré mon enveloppe direct. J'ai pensé que c'était un cauchemar. Mais cet expérience c'est renouvelé tellement de fois que j'ai finis par en prendre totalement conscience. J'arrivais même à le contrôler désormais. Obligé, j'avais pas envie de retourner mater sans le vouloir des vieux laiderons tout ridées.

Je restais en partit au chaud dans le bar, tendit que mon spectre frôlait les âmes, caressait les cœurs et admirait tous se qui avait de la vie et qui n'en avait pas. Les rues défilaient devants mes yeux, se mélangeant au parquet grinçant, je contemplais le ciel noir, les lumières tamisées, les êtres endormis. Puis vint la haine.

Je ressentais ce sentiment comme si il m'appartenait mais ce n'était bien sur pas le cas. J'avais frôlé ces esprits et l'avait aussitôt regretté. Haine, souffrance, vengeance, peur, tristesse, désir de tuer étaient les seule émotions que je détectais dans leurs âmes. Le goût du sang envahissait mes pensé comme elle devait encombrer les leurs. Une rage sourde et meurtriraient. Et un nom. Comme un but. Un simple nom.

-Providence. Murmurais-je d'une voix tremblante.

Maggie se retourna aussitôt vers moi, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux comme deux grosses boules de pétanques. Je la regardas, contiens qu'elle connaissait se nom. Je la vis hésiter une seconde mais elle finit par me questionner.

-Où as-tu entendu ce nom? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Tu le connais? Interrogeais-je, évitant sa question.

Elle se morda la lèvre intérieur visiblement pas très enchanté de devoir me dire la vérité.

-C'est le mien. Ce contenta-t-elle de me déclarer avant de renouveler sa question.

Je ne pris pas la peine de faire dans le détail.

-Ils sont deux. Des... comment dire? Des créatures. Je n'en avais encore jamais vue de semblable jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elles sont à ta recherche d'après ce que j'entends. Et elles ne te veulent pas que du bien.

Maggie me regarda, visiblement septique sur la véridicité de mes propos.

-Je suis capable de sentir ce qui se passe autours de moi et de connaître les pensées et les émotions des gens. Lui expliquais-je.

Aucun changement au niveau du regard, elle me prenait toujours pour un cinglé. Ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver.

-Tu me crois pas c'est ça? Affirmais-je.

-Si, si. Et moi je communique avec des monstres d'une autre dimension et je crache du feu.

Là elle se foutait royalement de ma gueule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait cette conne à douter comme ça. Je lui donne un coup de main et voilà comment je suis traité. Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas aider les autres. C'est trop de boulot pour rien du tout.

-Crois ce que tu veux. Soupirais-je.

-C'est quoi ça? Demanda le Patron en désignant la fenêtre.

Nous suivions du regard la direction indiquer. Je déglutis péniblement. J'aperçus, collé à la vitre, une espèce de patte. Ou peut-être une serre d'oiseau. Ou un mélange des deux. Ou rien de tout ça. C'était composé de deux gros doigts, gros comme les manche d'une raquette de ping-pong. Au bout brillaient deux griffes recourbées et visiblement très tranchante. La peau qui recouvrait le tous était d'une couleur grise, pleine de rides, de plis et de cloques. Le genre film d'horreur bien gore. A l'aide!

Le propriétaire de la monstruosité se montra très vite. Et il n'était pas plus charmant. Une tête de chien avec le nez encore plus allongé, toujours recouvert de la même peau et des incisives pointues contenues dans deux - oui j'ai bien dit deux- bouches l'une à côté de l'autre. Mais ce qui m'effraya le plus, ce fût ces yeux. Ou plutôt ceux qu'il n'avaient pas. Deux orbites vide et noir nous fixèrent intensément. Je n'avais pas besoins de lire en lui pour comprendre ce que nous représentions désormais. Nous étions devenus son futur repas.

Le monstre disparut de notre vue en s'éloignant de la fenêtre, mais il resta près de la porte.

-Il est partit? Questionna le Patron.

C'était vrai que je savais qu'il était tout près, uniquement grâce à mes dons.

-Non. Lui répondis-je sans chercher à le ménager. Il juste à côté de l'entrée. Si on sort, on est mort. Et c'est sans compter sur son copain qui se promène sur le toit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bestioles? Gémit l'asiatique complètement paniqué.

Je n'étais pas vraiment dans un meilleurs état que lui. J'étais à fleur de peau, la peur me faisait tremblé et des sanglots étaient coincés dans ma gorge, mais je savais qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour les faire sortir. Et je n'avais aucune réponse à fournir à la question du Patron. J'étais aussi ignorant que lui.

Je me tournais vers la nouvelle arriver, qui continuait de fixer la porte. Son visage n'exprimais aucune frayeur, juste une grande détermination. Son allure sur d'elle m'aurait surement rassuré si je n'avais pas sût que c'était du bleffe Son cœur était aussi agité que les notre et je compris vite qu'elle n'étais pas sur de pouvoir nous protéger.

-Maggie. L'appelais-je. Tu sais ce que sont ces bêtes n'est-ce pas?

Elle se tourna enfin vers moi. Elle hésita un moment, regarda à nouveau la fenêtre, puis le Patron et revint à moi. Elle inspira profondément.

-Je ne peux pas vous expliquer en détail, mais, pour faire court, c'est créatures ont été envoyés par le mort noir, une personne maléfique qui essaye de me tuer. Mais, je vous préviens, ils ne font pas dans le détails. Tous ceux qui sont un obstacle seront massacré.

Elle nous jeta un regard désolé.

-Ils vont essayer de vous tuer aussi.

Note de l'auteur: Terminer mon beau chapitre. Pas trop mal je trouve personnellement. Même si, c'est sur, dans même pas quelques semaines je le trouverais nul. Je suis difficile avec moi le temps passant. Bref, j'avoue, j'ai pas fait beaucoup d'effort pour l'orthographe mais je deviens aussi très flemmard avec le temps XD. Essayer d'apprécier quand même. Vue qu'on est au sixième chapitres ça serait un peu con si il y en avait encore qui lisait sans aimer mon histoire.

Mais trêve de bavardage je vais me contenter de tous vous remercier pour le temps que vous avait pris pour lire et vous souhaité à tous un joyeux noël un peu en avance. Alors bonne fête tous le monde. =3


	7. Les grisonnants! Combat et invocation

Titre: Maggie Parano

Note de l'auteur: Bonjours, bonne après-midi, bonsoir, bonne nuit, ect, ect. =3 Ici la ville d'Italie en direct (ou pas) du nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. Le septième déjà. Comme le temps passe vite. J'ai pas mal galéré pour ce chapitre et je ne suis toujours sûr que le résultat soit satisfaisant. Mais ce n'est pas moi le juge c'est vous, alors merci de laisser toutes vos remarque en laissant des reviews =). Et c'est partit. ^^

Les grisonnants! Combat et invocation

-Ils vont essayer de vous tuer aussi.

Le vent se mit à souffler dehors, le reste du monde n'étant que silence. Un silence froid et angoissant. Et, elle, elle avait osé. Je savais bien sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ces bestioles nous laisse en vie, moi et le Patron, mais le dire, comme ça, sans prendre de gants. Elle aurait mérité que je lui en colle une. Et je l'aurais surement fait si je n'avais pas eu trop peur pour bouger. Le temps, lui, semblait s'être suspendue, l'air était pesant, l'atmosphère oppressante. Le vent se mit à souffler dehors, et, au loin, j'entendis un volet claquer contre un mur. Je tremblais comme une feuille morte et mon cœur essayait désespérément de battre un record de vitesse, tendit que, sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, mon esprit continuait de danser entre moi et le reste du monde. Le propriétaire du bar ne semblait pas en meilleur état que moi, si ce n'est pire. Connaître les déplacements de nos ennemis me rassurais un peu, mais lui ne savais rien de plus que ce qu'on lui disait. C'était la première fois que je voyais son visage baigner dans la peur. Maggie s'était désintéressé de la fenêtre où nous avions vue le monstre pour ce concentré sur nous - et plus particulièrement sur moi.

-Lauren. M'appela-t-elle. Ton pouvoir de lire le monde par la pensé, il te permet de savoir où ce trouve les créatures de tout à l'heure, c'est ça?

J'hochais la tête avec hésitation. Je n'aimais pas la tête qu'elle faisait. C'est le genre de tête qui n'annonce rien de bon pour la suite des évènements. Et je ne mettais pas trompé.

-Génial. Continua-t-elle. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Si on reste ici les bestioles s'en prendront à Dominique et, peut-être, aux habitants des environs. Mais je ne peux pas aller les combattre dehors je ne pourrais pas les voir. Tu dois venir avec moi.

-Pas question. M'empressais-je de répondre.

-Tu préfère qu'on meurt tous ici? Ou tu veux, peut-être, que j'aille à l'extérieur pour me faire dévorer.

Je ne pris pas vraiment la peine de réfléchir avant de lui répondre.

-Je préfère la deuxième solution.

Elle me lança un regard noir qui me fit frissonner. Si ce n'était pas les monstres qui me tuait, il y avait une chance que ce soit elle. La jeune femme sursauta soudainement et se retourna vers l'entrée. Elle semblait concentré et respirait plus fort qu'avant.

-Allez vous faire voir, bande de porcs gris. Hurla-t-elle soudainement. Je suis pas encore morte et j'ai bien l'intention de vous botté le cul.

Génial, maintenant, elle parlait dans le vide. Cette fille était folle. J'aurais jamais dû la laisser me suivre, j'aurais dû me douter qu'elle ne m'apporterait que des ennuis. Elle cria quelques autres insulte, pendant que le Patron, qui devait être arrivé à la même conclusion que moi sur l'état mental de la nouvelle arrivée, disparaissait derrière le contoir en gémissant de terreur. Je l'aurais bien imité, moi, mais j'étais coincé de l'autre côté avec une cinglé.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu parles toute de seule. Chuchotais-je après qu'elle eu finit de discuter avec ce gentil monsieur personne.

-Tu te rappelle quand j'ai dis que je communiquais avec des être d'un autre monde et que je crachais des flammes. Et ben c'était pas seulement pour me moquer de toi.

''Pas seulement''. Alors elle se foutait quand même de ma gueule d'une manière. Sale garce. Quoi que, dans une tel situation, c'est pas le fait qu'elle se payait ma tête qui devrait m'énerver. Cette fille faisait de la magie, bordel. C'était pas possible un truc pareil. Même si, de la part d'un type qui pouvait lire dans les pensé, ce genre de remarque ça le faisait pas trop.

Un bruit en direction de l'entrée ramena mes pensées sur les événements présent. Il y eu d'abord un craquement puis un bruit de beurre qui fond dans une casserole. Même si c'était plus impressionnant que du beurre. C'était la porte. La porte avait fondue. Littéralement fondue. Un troue plus gros qu'un poing nous permettait de distinguer clairement ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Et ce n'était pas vraiment le plus beau des spectacle. On pouvait voir une partie de la tête d'un des monstres qui semblait, lui aussi, nous fixer. Et ça ne me plaisait pas particulièrement.

La bête passa sa gueule à deux ouvertures par le troue encore fumant et, après un raclement de gorge plutôt prononcé, il cracha de toute ses forces dans notre direction. La salive atterrit à mes pieds, les évitant de justesse. Le sol recouvert de bave imita la porte et fondit de la même manière.

-C'est quoi ça? Réfléchit tous haut Maggie.

-Acide, surement. Lui répondis-je même si la question ne mettais pas adressé. Même de l'acide biologiquement modifié vue le manière ça bouffe le parquet. On obtient un tel résultat qu'en l'abo et encore. C'est dur à fabriquer. C'est bête sont vraiment spectaculaire.

-C'est pas le moment de leurs faire des compliments. On doit ce débarrasser de ces grisonnants.

Et en lus, elle leurs avait choisit un nom. Elle s'était pas trop cassé la tête, grisonnant, pour des bêtes grises, j'ai déjà vue plus originale. Mais elle avait raison. Je devais trouver un moyen de l'aider à vaincre ces monstres, de sauver les habitants des environs, le Patron et, accessoirement, ma vie. Je regardais avec hâte autours de moi, cherchant un moyen de nous sortir de là, mais chaque idées qui me venaient étaient plus stupide les unes que les autres.

-Par pitié. Murmurais-je. Seigneur aidez nous. Je vous jure que j'irais à l'église tout les jours si vous me répondez.

-Il est temps de tenir ta promesse, Prophète. Ordonna une voix dans mon esprit.

Je tournais la tête de tous les côtés avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond.

-Dieu? Est-ce que c'est vous? Demandais-je.

-Qui est Dieu? Me demanda la voix. Mais il y a plus important. Tu dois me délivrer.

Je dirigeais mon regard vers le bracelet de ma nouvelle amie, en priant pour que la peur me face avoir des hallucinations. Et malheureusement, ce n'étais pas vraiment le cas. Pas de bol.

-Tu as l'intention de bouger tes fesses ou tu veux que je t'aide?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aiderais un monstre à s'échapper. J'en ais déjà deux sur les bras, moi.

-Et c'est moi qui parle toute seule. Se moqua la jeune magicienne à ma droite.

Je levais les yeux vers elle.

-Je ne parle pas tous seul. Répliquais-je. Je discute avec le monstre enfermé dans ton bracelet.

Elle me jeta un regard désespéré et ce frappa le front de la paume.

-Ok, il y a un monstre dans mon bijou. Et vous pouvez pas vous taper la discute à un autre moment, parce que, là, les grisonnants sont en train de transformer se bar en gruyères.

Un juron m'échappa. Une dizaine de trous étaient apparu dans les murs et le plafonds et ils se multipliaient. J'avais le choix: soit je faisais confiance à une bestiole inconnu, qui nous propose son aide, et on a une chance de s'en tirer, soit je décidais de me battre contre ces bêtes grises aussi désarmé qu'un vers. Y avait pas vraiment à hésité.

-Ok, la bestiole du bijou, t'es qui exactement?

-Un allié.

-Oui, mais encore? C'est quoi, ta relation avec l'autre folle?

-J'ai essayé de la tuer.

Bip, bip, corps appel cerveau, cerveau répondez, est-ce que vous me recevez? Non, connard, on reçoit personne tant qu'on a pas digéré l'info. J'étais sensé faire confiance à un monstre, dans un bracelet, au poignée de la cinglé qu'il avait essayé de tuer tous ça pour me protéger de monstres sortit dont ne sait pas trop où pour on ne sait pas trop quel raison. Désolé de le dire mais, là, j'avais bien le droit de bloquer un peu.

La porte se fracassa dans un bruit sourd. L'un des grisonnants l'avait sortit de ses gonds et avait atterrit en plein milieu de la pièce. En deux gestes, son collègue le rejoignit et tous deux nous firent face. Je sautais par dessus le contoir, attrapais une bouteille d'alcool et la jeta à Maggie. Elle l'attrapa d'une seule main et, sans que j'ai eu besoin de lui expliquer, elle la lança sur les monstres. La bouteille en verre fut attrapé au vol par l'une des bêtes et explosa dans sa gueule. Je refis la même chose avec deux autres bouteille, et réussi à toucher la seconde créature sur l'œil. Surprise, les grisonnants tentaient visiblement de faire disparaître la douleur, frottant leurs coupures à l'aide de leurs pattes.

Repassant au-dessus du long meuble de bois, je saisis la main de Maggie et, évitant les deux monstres, nous nous précipitions à toutes allures hors du bar. Les rues étaient désertes, vides de vie et bruits. Les ombres projetés par la faible lumière des lampadaires rendaient l'ambiance encore plus inquiétante. Nous courions, l'un à côté de l'autre, le souffle court, les jambes molles et la peur au ventre. Au loin, je sentais nos poursuivants qui, ayant retrouvé leurs esprits, s'étaient lancés à notre poursuite. Je nous guidais à travers les petites rues, les chemins étroits et les raccourcis, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver un lieux propice à ce combat.

-Prophète. Réclama la voix. Il faut me délivrer. Je pourrais vous aider.

-La ferme. Répliquais-je. Tu crois que je vais laisser des créatures dans votre genre se battre dans le centre ville. Pour qui tu m'as pris?

Je cherchais dans mes souvenirs un endroit suffisamment dégagé pour pouvoir mener une bataille parfaite et à notre avantage. Mais je devais avouer que je séchais complètement.

-Et si on allait à la clairière où je suis arrivé? Me proposa Maggie, qui semblait avoir compris mon dilemme.

J'acquiesçais en me demandant pourquoi je n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Tournant à gauche, j'empruntais un passage suffisamment étroit pour que nos ennemis ne puissent nous suivre. Ils devraient faire un détours suffisamment important pour nous laissez une marge de manœuvre assez importante. Comme prévue, nous réussîmes à poursuivre notre route sans monstre à nos basque durant un moment, mais vite - plus vite que je l'avais prévue - ils nous rattrapèrent. Je ne fit pas attention aux sentiments horrible qui me venait d'eux et pris une autre direction. Un mur à droite, un arbre à gauche, un tunnel et une ruelle plus tard nous étions arrivé à la clairière. Je concentrais mon esprit sur les grisonnants, bien décidé à savoir où ils se trouvaient. Ils semblaient en proie à une grande confusion et un certain agacement. Ils nous cherchais toujours, certes, mais ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de nous.

-Maggie, il faut que tu face sortir le monstre de ton bracelet. Indiquais-je en me retournant vers elle. C'est notre seule espoir à l'heure actuel.

Elle me tendit son poignée.

-Et il t'as dit comment je le fait sortir de là, moi?

Je restais silencieux, attendant la réponse du monstre caché qui devait l'avoir entendu. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, pesantes et menaçantes. Maggie regardais les alentours, une de ses mains tenant fermement le bras qui portait son bracelet.

-Alors? S'impatienta-t-elle.

-Alors je crois qu'on a un problème. Répondis-je aussitôt.

-Oh non, c'est pas le moment. Qu'elle genre de problème?

-J'en sais trop rien. Je crois qu'on a utilisé toute la batterie. Ou alors c'est le crédit. N'empêche que j'arrive plus à communiquer avec le type du bracelet.

Elle me regarda, le visage dépité, comme si mon explication ne tenait pas debout. Elle semblait bloqué dans cette position, vue qu'elle ne fit plus un seul autre geste pendant un court moment, trop long à mon goût. Sa tête m'énerva vite et je lui collais un coup de poing sur le haut du crâne pour la réveiller. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. La prétendue magicienne se leva d'un bond et ce mit à crier.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? C'est horrible, je ne sais pas comment faire sortir la colonne de flamme, je ne connais qu'un seul sort qui ne nous est d'aucune utilité et maintenant le pseudo espoir qui se trouvait dans mon bijou est en train de faire la gueule et refuse de parler. Et qu'est ce qu'on fait si ils nous retrouvent?

-Vue le boucan que tu viens de faire je suis sure qu'ils savent déjà où on se trouve. Hurlais-je à mon tours.

-Tu crie plus fort que moi.

-T'as gueule. Tu m'énerve sé...

Un sentiment de victoire glauque m'envahit et je sus tout de suite à qui il appartenait. L'un des monstres était dans le dos de Maggie, l'autre juste à ma droite, caché dans les buissons qui nous entouraient. Je fit rapidement par de mes observations à ma nouvelle amie. Elle voulut faire un commentaire, mais la première des créatures émergeât des fourêts et vint se placer juste en face de nous. Je l'entendais grogner, une partit de mon esprit toujours concentré sur son congénère. Mes jambes tremblaient face à ces orbites vide, mon cœur se sairait de terreur et les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je m'en aperçoive. A mes côté, Maggie restait droite et fière. Je ne distinguais aucun signe de peur. Pourtant elle était aussi effrayé que moi. Mais ça, seul son âme me l'avait indiqué.

Un mélange entre un aboiement et un crie de douleur sortie de la gueule de l'animal devants nous.

-Tu te trompe. S'insurgeât la jeune fille, comme si le monstre lui parlait encore. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Je ne me laisserais jamais faire. Je ne mourais pas aujourd'hui.

Elle me jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

-Et je ne laisserais mourir personne. Finit-t-elle en redirigeant son regard vers son interlocuteur.

La deuxième créature sortie des buissons et vint se placer au côté de son frère, visiblement très intéressé par la conversation. Elle émit les même sons que son jumeau auparavant et, presque aussitôt, Maggie leurs répondit.

-Vous faites encore erreur. Je ne suis pas aussi désarmé que vous semblez le croire.

Là je n'avais même pas besoin de fouiller son cœur pour me rendre compte que c'était du bleffe. Et je ne fus pas le seul à m'en apercevoir. L'une des bêtes se rapprocha de nous à petit en continuant de ''parler''. Je lisais l'amusement dans son esprit et la vision de nos corps éventrés, écrabouillé et mort, qu'elle s'imaginait me fit tombé à genoux. Je vomis tripe et boyaux en me tenant le ventre. Maggie s'arrêta à ma gauche, renonçant à reculer face à la bête pour me protéger.

J'arrêtais de me vider de l'intérieur pour la regarder. Nous échangeâmes un regard et je compris aussitôt. Elle avait un plan.

-On va tenter le tout pour le tout. Déclara-t-elle. On va invoquer mon copain du bracelet.

Un sourire illuminât mon visage.

-Tu sais comment faire. Demandais-je.

-Oui et non.

Je faillit tombé dans la flaque de nourriture digéré. Comment elle pouvait penser à sortir de tel truc à un moment pareil. Cette fille était folle. Et en plus c'était de cette folle que dépendait ma vie. Tu parles d'une galère.

-Dis donc Lauren. M'apostropha Maggie. Le principe de ce truc c'est une invocation, non?

-Je-je crois oui. Bafouillais-je.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune fille et elle pointa un doigt victorieux vers nos ennemis.

-Alors je crois bien avoir trouvé la solution pour faire sortir notre allié de ce bracelet.

Les deux bêtes semblaient à nouveau parler à mon amie, m'ignorant totalement. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. La magicienne répliqua aussitôt.

-C'est simple. C'est une invocation. Leurs expliqua-t-elle. Donc, il suffit de faire comme à la télé. On récite une formule magique et le tours est joué.

Je me frappait le front aussi fort que je le pu pour m'assurer que cette conne n'avait pas dit ce que j'avais crue qu'elle avait dit. Mais qu'elle abrutie!

-C'est partit pour l'invocation. Se réjouit-elle, sans que j'ai eu le temps de protester.

Elle ferma les yeux et tendit ses deux bras devants elle, une main au-dessus du bijou. Elle concentra sa respiration, puis toute son attention sur sa tache. Son esprit se vida de toute pensées gênantes et elle oublia se qui l'entourait. Elle oublia jusqu'à ses adversaires. Puis le vide qu'elle avait créer se combla. La magie qui vivait dans son cœur, invisible même pour mes sens, se déversa dans tous son corps, puis vers l'extérieur, créant un léger tourbillon autours d'elle.

Je ne fût pas le seul à m'apercevoir de ces changement car les deux bestioles décidèrent soudain de charger. Si ils la touchait, en plus annihiler mon seul espoir de resté en vie, ils la turaient sur le coup. D'un geste héroïque - qui devait surement appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre - je me mis en travers de leurs chemin tendant les mains comme pour les repousser. Et c'est ce qui se produisit. Un mur invisible partit de mes mains et vint frapper les monstres. Le premier fit un bond pour l'éviter, mais l'autre, bien plus déterminé, continua de se débattre pour m'atteindre. Ses griffes fines, après beaucoup d'effort, finirent par perforer la barrière, me blessant à l'épaule. Je poussais un crie sous le coup de la douleur, renforçant le bouclier en même temps et j'envoyais promener la bestiole qui atterrit près de sa congénère. Je tombais sur les fesses, tremblant de peurs et de douleur, les larmes continuant de couler sur mes joues, m'arrachant des hoquets et des gémissements, alors que je tenais mon membre blessé d'une main aspergé de sang.

-J'ai trouvé. Déclara Maggie derrière moi.

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus. Je partis, en rampant, me caché dans son dos. Le vent autours d'elle avait pris une tinte mauve et un rire naissa au fond de la gorge de ma nouvelle amie. Elle tendit les mains vers le ciel, ses yeux suivant se mouvement, puis commença ce qui semblait être une incantation.

«Oublie le mal, oublie le bien,

être du monde des morts,

car pour servir mes desseins

je t'offre de retrouver ton corps.

Ne craint jamais que la folie,

car à moi elle t'enchaine

et te contraint à protéger ma vie,

pour que je ne craigne ni la mort ni la peine.»

Elle replaça ses paumes vers nos adversaires et s'époumona:

-Satro vient!

Je crus pendant un instant que rien n'avait fonctionner, que rien n'allait se produire et, qu'encore une fois, cette fille avait fait n'importe quoi. Mais je m'aperçus vite de mon erreur. La brume mauve qui tournoyait autours de Maggie se rassembla dans sa paume en une sphère immatérielle. La pierre violette du bracelet se détacha et, volant au dessus du sol, elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la boule de vent coloré.

La balle s'étala face à sa main, comme si on avait placé une assiette géante à la vertical. Puis une main passa la porte. Une main - ou peut-être une patte - à la peau lisse, de la même tinte que le portail. Des griffes immense pointaient aux bout de chaque doigts. Et le pire, c'était que le reste était aussi en train de sortir.

-Hé Maggie. L'appelais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fous? T'as vue ce qu'il relâche ton portail? On a déjà deux monstres sur les bras, c'est pas le moment de nous en coller un autre.

-Fait... fait moi... confiance. Haleta-t-elle sans se retourner.

L'invocation de ce monstre semblé la vidé de ces forces. Elle tremblait, ces jambes flagellaient (?) et elle avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à respiré.

De leur coté, les grisonnants ce concerté du regard, ce demandant comment agir face à ce nouveau danger. Je sentais le doute envahir leur esprit, la peur accompagnant cette soudaine tension. La créature qui quitté la porte devant devait être terrifiant et certainement plus forte que nos deux ennemis réunis. Malgré tous, le désir de tué fus le plus fort et la créature qui m'avait blessé se précipita vers le nouveau venu, mordant son bras violet, dont la taille faisait la moitié du corps de la bête grise. Vachement impressionnant !

L'autre main du géant mauve surgit des entrailles du portail et, saisissant l'envoyé du mort noir, projeta dans les airs. La créature atterris sur le dos, et, en gémissant de douleur, elle tenta de se remettre debout. Son acolyte ne prêta pas la moindre importance à sa détresse. Un hurlement familier s'échappa de la porte, suivis aussitôt par une tête (…). Dès que le dernier orteil de l'animal fus sortis, le portail coloré redevins une simple sphère, puis disparu.

Maggie, épuisé par cette invocation, ne pus plus tenir debout et s'écroula dans mes bras. Son corps était légèrement froid, mais ses yeux brillaient de fierté. Elle avait réussit. Elle se releva sur les coudes, contant sur moi pour la soutenir, et nous contemplions ensemble le combat. Le nouveau venu ne nous jeta qu'un bref cout d'œil avant de se dirigeait vers ces adversaires. Les grisonnants se jetèrent sur l'invoqué, essayant de trouvé un morceau de peau à mordre. Chose plutôt compliqué vus comme la peau mauve de notre amis était dur. Des jets d'acide éclaboussait chaque partie de son corps, la colorant d'un vert foncé, mais il ne sembla pas s'en inquiété. Ces immenses griffes repoussaient les assauts des monstruosités et l'une d'elle finit coincé dessous, malgré sa rapidité. Le violâtré et le grisonnant se blessèrent mutuellement. La nuit m'empêchait de tous voir mais il me semblât que leurs sangs étaient vert.

Mon esprit capta un mouvement que mes yeux n'avaient pût distinguer.

-Attention! Hurlais-je. Derrière.

Mais l'invoqué ne se retourna pas assez rapidement et le deuxième grisonnant émergeât des ténèbres pour lui sauter dessus. Sans jamais l'atteindre. Une racine plus grosse que mon bras et dix fois plus longue sortie de la terre juste en dessous du monstre gris et le décapita d'un coup sec, la tête restant accroché à la pointe de la plante alors que le corps continuait de courir quelques mètres avant de s'écrouler, stoppant tout mouvements. La dangereuse racine rentra dans le sol et la partit du corps toujours empalé roula dans l'herbe une fois libéré.

Durant tout ce temps, l'autre grisonnant toujours en vie avait réussi à se libérer de l'invoqué et tout deux se faisait face. Après quelques secondes d'un silence totale et pesant, le monstre violet planta les griffes de sa main droite dans le sol et des centaines de petites feuilles mirent à tourbillonner autours de lui. L'autre cracha quelques grosses boule transparentes d'acide que je ne distinguais qu'avec mon esprit tant il faisait noir. Heureusement les feuilles arrêtait chaque bulle en se regroupant, formant un bouclier, pour se détacher la seconde suivante. La moitié d'une sphère de cracha réussi à atteindre notre ami violet mais se ne fût qu'une tache verte de plus. Aussitôt, le nouvel arrivé abaissa son bouclier. Le grisonnant n'attaqua plus, restant immobile face à son adversaire, comme si le combat venait de prendre fin par un signe invisible.

Je souris. Fantastique.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Me demanda ma nouvelle amie, qui n'avait pas pût, n'ayant pas mes pouvoirs.

-Il l'a eu. Lui appris-je. Par derrière. Une racine la transpercé façon brochette.

Le corps du dernière ennemis tomba sur le sol, la vie l'ayant définitivement quitté.

-Voila des gens que je ne suis pas pressé de revoir. Soupirais-je.

Le silence s'installa autours de ou tendit que nous contemplions le carnage. Deux yeux couleurs améthyste se dirigeairent dans notre direction et nous étudièrent avec attention. L'invoqué vint aussitôt près de nous. Je déglutis péniblement en examinant le monstre qui se tenait à quelques pas de moi et de Maggie. Il était peut-être devenu notre allié mais n'en était pas moins impressionnant pour autant. Un stresse intense m'envahit, se mélangeant à la peur et à l'angoisse qui s'était installé. Laissé revenir un peu, ajouté un bon déclencheur et vous aurez une bonne crise en perspective.

L'invoqué et Maggie se regardèrent dans les yeux. Je ne cherchais pas à deviner ce qui pouvait se passer à ce moment là entre eux, comme ce silence pouvait leur parler. Maggie leva la main et un sourire tendu apparu sur son visage.

-Coucou. Dit-elle.

Et je craquais.

-Coucou? Tu te fous de moi ? On vient de frôler la mort, deux bestioles qui sortent de je sais pas trop où, viennent de crever devant nos yeux et le monstre qui les a tuer se tient à quelque pas de nous, avec ses griffes, ses racines à brochette et ses trois mètres de haut et toi, tous se que tu trouve à sortir c'est ''Coucou''. Mais ma parole, t'es encore plus cinglé que se que je croyais. Et ton copain là, on en fais quoi? Tu le renvois dans le bracelet? Ou tu veux peut-être le ramener à la maison? C'est vrai que c'est pratique comme peluche. Et je raconte quoi, moi, au Patron? Et pour ma blessure? Et pour les cadavres ? T'as des solutions pour ça, ou t'as décidé de raconter que des conneries? Alors tu fermes ta gueule si c'est pour encore dire un truc stupide du genre, et tu trouve une idée pour me sortir de la merde où tu m'as collé.

Maggie me regarda, l'air légèrement choqué, et se releva précipitamment pour m'échapper. Le monstre, lui, nous regarda en riant – enfin je crois que c'était un rire – et se recula de quelques pas. Sous mes yeux, les immense griffes disparurent peu à peu, la peau lisse et violette pris une tinte beige, les yeux menaçant devinrent d'un bleu océan et une tignasse de cheveux blond naquit sur son crâne. Le jeune garçon de huit ans me regarda en souriant. Un court instant ses yeux passèrent du bleu au violet pour ensuite redevenir à leurs couleur d'origine. Un petit garçon au pupille mauve, comme dans ma vision.

-Et un problème de régler. Annonça-t-il.

C'est vrai que c'était tout de suite plus pratique de le promener en ville ou ailleurs. Mais j'étais toujours sous le choque de cette métamorphose et je ne pus rien dire. Le petit garçon s'éloigna en direction des cadavres. Surement, d'une manière ou d'une autre, voulait-il régler un autre problème. J'en profita pour discuter avec la jeune magicienne.

-Dis Maggie, d'où tu le connais ce type? Demandais-je.

-C'est vrai que t'es pas au courant. Murmura-t-elle. Il s'appelle Satro et c'est un Dranoyck. Il avait essayé de me tuer après m'avoir attiré dans un piège en prétendant être un petit garçon perdu.

-Et, t'as pas peur qui réessaye de t'assassiner?

Choqué, elle tourna la tête vers le monstre. A plusieurs mètres de nous, Satro tendait les mains au-dessus qu'il avait - je sais comment – réunit. La terre s'ouvrit tel une grande bouche sous les corps sans vie, les avalant comme de la nourriture. Puis, aussitôt, elle revint à sa position première comme si rien ne s'était produit. Le gamin fit volte-face pour nous rejoindre.

-J'y avait pas pensé. Me dit Maggie en se retournant vers moi, la voix légèrement angoissé.

-Comment t'as fait pour ne pas y penser? Répliquais-je. On invoque pas les monstres qui ont déjà essayé d'avoir notre peau, même un débile comprendrait ça. N vient d'échapper à la mort et, ça y est, on est déjà à nouveau dans la merde. Bravo.

-Désolé de te dire ça, mais, si tu l'avais pas remarqué la situation était catastrophique. J'avais pas le choix, ni le temps pour y réfléchir. Et cette connerie de magie m'a complètement vidé, je suis dans le flou depuis tout à leurs, alors, oui, ça m'ait pas venue à l'esprit.

-Je n'ai aucune intention de vous faire le moindre mal.

Nous nous retournâmes vers le pseudo gosse. Je n'avais pas vraiment confiance en lui, il était possible que tous ça soit un piège comme il était possible que ce soit la vérité.

-Si tu n'es pas convaincue, vérifie par toi même, Prophète.

Je compris se qu'il voulait dire et, même si l'idée de rentrer dans la tête d'un monstre ne m'enchantais pas spécialement, je pénétrais son esprit.

-Je sens de la douleur. Commentais-je. Du remord et du doute. Un désir de pardon. Il regrette d'avoir voulu te tuer et il est près à tous pour toi Maggie. C'est vraiment notre allié.

Le visage plein d'espoir se tourna vers la jeune fille. Elle afficha un sourire rassurant.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Lui assura-t-elle. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du petit garçon et il se jeta, sans attendre, dans les bras de la magicienne. Il chialait et bavait, gémissant des ''merci ma Providence'' ou des '' je serais toujours à ton service'' entre deux hoquets. Maggie riait doucement en tentant de le consoler. Je me relevais, tenant mon bras blessé d'une main et, après un soupir exaspéré, je déclara:

-Allez vous deux, on y va. On rentre au bar. Le patron doit être complètement affolé et vous nous devez pas mal d'explications.

Note de l'auteur: Et oui c'est finit. ^^ Certain doivent dire ''enfin'' d'autre ''déjà'' moi je dis que j'ai encore du boulot pour le prochain chapitre. T_T C'est dur d'écrire mine de rien. Surtout que l'inspiration ça vient toujours en cours d'éco ou de français. C'est chiant à la fin. Je vais finir par avoir des sale note moi. =) Et puis on s'en fiche. Merci d'avoir lut ce chapitre et encore merci de laisser un review ou deux. Je répond toujours au review (quand c'est possible bien sûr) ^^.


	8. Les questions! Retrouvailles à l'hôpital

Titre:Maggie parano

Notes de l'auteur: Mes chères lectrice, mes cher lecteurs, avants même de commencer à parler du nouveau chapitre de Maggie Parano, j'aimerais vous parlez de ma ''nouvelle'' fics: Gandrel, à la recherche de liberté =3. C'est une fiction qui retrace les aventures de Anny-lee, une jeune fille née à Reindriss peu après l'apparition de la pourriture. Il est possible que le chemin des personnages de Maggie Parano croisent celui des personnages de Gandrel =). Bref le premier chapitre est en ligne mais si ça ne vous intéresse pas, pas besoin d'aller le lire. C'est facultatif. Enfin si vous décidé d'aller regarder, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review au passage. Merci. ^^

Les questions! Retrouvailles à l'hôpital.

Le bol de café entre mes mains me réchauffait doucement, sans pour autant arrêter mes frissons. Mon front reposait sur le contoir et j'en fixais le bois. A ma droite, Maggie s'était assise directement sur le long meuble. Les jambes croisées, le dos droit, elle soufflait calmement sur sa propre boisson. Elle gardait les yeux fermés, sa respiration restait lente, concentrée. Elle semblait, à cet instant, être l'une de ses sages aux réponses universels, que rien ne pourrait troubler. Ni les bruits, ni la lumière, ni la mort. Derrière nous, le Patron et Satro s'amusaient littéralement à réparer les troues fait la veille. Le plus jeune utilisait sa magie pour les bouchers, ravie de pouvoir se donner en spectacle devants le japonais, qui l'encourageait à continuer par de longues séries de d'applaudissements et d'insultes stupéfaite. Le petit monstre ne se lassait pas de tant de compliments.

Je relevais la tête vers eux quelques instants pour admirer leurs manège avant de rediriger mon regard sur Maggie, qui, elle, n'avait pas fait un mouvements. Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête, laissant mon esprit agité et confus. Pourtant il n'y avait qu'une façon de résumer toutes mes pensées en quelques mots.

-On est grave dans la merde. Commentais-je.

La jeune magicienne hocha la tête et, ouvrant enfin les yeux, elle se glissa derrière le contoir pour fouiller Dieu sais quoi.

-Tu comprend ce que je vis depuis quelques jours, maintenant, et pourquoi on pourrait penser que je perd la tête? Me lança-t-elle. Et, malgré l'intonation, sa phrase ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une quelconques question.

Je n'ajoutais rien. Je n'étais toujours pas sûr de l'état mental de ma nouvelle amie, mais, après les évènements de la veille, je ne doutais pas un seul instant que ce qu'elle nous avait raconté était la pure vérité.

Après avoir réussit à calmer le torrent de larme du gamin, nous étions rentré tous les trois au bar. Le Patron nous y attendais, inquiet, angoissé, effrayer. A peine m'avait-il aperçut, qu'il m'avait enlacer à m'en étouffer. Malgré le froid qui rentrait dans le rade, nous nous étions installé, différentes boissons à la main et nous avions écoutés le récit de Maggie. Elle nous avait tous raconter. L'enlèvement, la fuite, le combat conter Satro, ses amis, Reindriss, le mort noir, les acts'arcs, la porte. C'était moi qui avait fini, décrivant ma rencontre fracassante avec la jeune magicienne, l'affrontement entre nous et les grisonnants, le retour de l'assassin violet, sa victoire. Le silence s'était installé entre nous, le temps que chacun digère les nouvelles informations. Peu après, l'asiatique s'était mis à ranger son gagne pain, vite rejoint par le faux petit garçon, qui souhaitait par dessus tout faire bonne impression devants sa Providence.

Nous en étions là, deux d'entre nous s'amusant malgré la situation, Maggie fatiguer qui s'empiffrait de petit plat préparé par le Patron qu'elle avait vraisemblablement trouver sous le contoir - d'après qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis plus de deux jours - et moi perdu dans mes pensées, cherchant à réunir tous les points dérangeant de cette affaire.

-Ton histoire est un sacré bordel, Maggie. Lui fis-je remarquer en me massant les tempes. Et toutes ces zones d'ombres.

La jeune fille posa sa fourchette et porta son attention sur moi, les deux ''gamins'' derrière l'imitant aussitôt.

-Tu entend quoi par ''zones d'ombres''? Interrogea la magicienne après avoir avalé sa bouché.

-Réfléchissez! Ordonnais-je. D'abord il y a ce mort noir. Si il te considère vraiment comme une menace, pourquoi ne pas envoyer une armée tous entière pour t'éliminer, à la place de tous ces assassins? Surtout que je ne pense pas que se soit ses meilleurs guerriers. Et ta reine. Pourquoi envoyer les pouvoirs des magiciens dans l'autre monde? Pourquoi ne pas les avoir pris en elle directement? Et même si il se trouve qu'elle avait besoin que la personne qui reçoive ces pouvoir vienne de la Terre pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé ta Débora ou une autre personne pour t'élever et te préparer à ton futur destin? Pourquoi prendre le risque que tu refuse de venir à Reindriss? C'est leurs monde qui est en jeu, là. Et pourquoi le pouvoir de Providence t'as choisit toi? Pourquoi pas une autre? Et comment un monstre ennemis, qui devrait être mort, c'est retrouvé dans ton bracelet, un acts'arcs qu'il n'a jamais approché, et devenir ton allié - chose que je ne remet pas en cause, soyons d'accord? Comment ais-je pus entendre Satro dans le bracelet? Pourquoi mes pouvoirs ressemble à ce de Reindriss? Pourquoi la porte t'as-t-elle mené jusqu'à moi? Comment les grisonnants ont-ils pût arriver ici seulement quelques minutes après ton apparition alors que tu devais être à plus de 250 kilomètre de là? Comment les deux bêtes et même Satro avant, ont pût savoir où tu étais? Pourquoi, alors que nous ne nous étions presque jamais servie de nos pouvoirs, réussissons nous à utiliser des capacité dont nous n'avions même pas soupçonné l'existence? Pourquoi Prophète? Quel rapport avec Providence? Pourquoi moi? Et surtout, pourquoi maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui a changé pour que le mort noir ce décide à t'attaquer?

Le silence plana à nouveau entre nous. Après avoir fermé les yeux une seconde pour - il semble que c'était ça - réfléchir , Maggie haussa les épaules et repris son gavage.

-Ça fait beaucoup de question sans réponse, je suis d'accord. M'accorda-t-elle. Et au final, il n'y a qu'une vrai façon d'y répondre. C'est d'aller à Reindriss et de les poser directement à la reine et au mort noir.

C'était aussi la conclusion à laquelle j'étais aussi arrivé, et, bien que l'idée ne m'enchantais pas énormément, j'étais près à passer toutes les portes de sa foutue gardienne si je pouvais avoir les réponses à mes interrogations. Je me tournais vers Satro. Pour le moment, il était le seul à pouvoir fournir certaines explications. Il soupira, comprenant ma demande silencieuse.

-Je peux te fournir quelques éclaircissement, Prophète. Commença-t-il. Pour commencer, je dirais que, même si je ne connais pas son lien avec ma Providence, je sais d'où viens l'origine du nom de Prophète. Il est certain que je ne t'appellerais pas ainsi, sinon.

-Les grisonnants aussi t'appelaient comme ça, en y pensant. Murmura la seule fille du rade entre deux bouchers.

Je lui lançais un regard noir qu'elle ne sembla pas remarquer. Ça n'avais plus vraiment d'importance, mais elle aurait put prendre le temps de me préciser ce détail un peu plus tôt. J'abandonnais l'idée de lui en coller une et, d'un hochement de tête, je fit signe au petit monstre bond de continuer son explication.

-A Reindriss, continua Satro, tous les magiciens, peu importe leurs race et leurs origines, sont classés en huit catégorie : terre, air, eau, feu, foudre, glace, lumière et ténèbres. On classe dans ces catégorie, les magiciens qui peuvent contrôler ces éléments mais également ce qui détiennent des pouvoirs associé. Par exemple, le pouvoir associé à la lumière, est la guérison, celui de la terre, la métamorphose.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu peux te transformer et contrôler les racines. S'exclama le Patron en claquant des doigts, visiblement très content d'avoir compris.

J'avais aussi pensé à la même chose et le sujet m'intéressait particulièrement. Je me fit la promesse de tous mettre en œuvre pour tous savoir sur ces histoires de magie.

-Exact. Approuva le petit en s'asseyant. Je suis un mage de terre avec quelques notions de lumières. C'est très rare, surtout pour ma race. Mais il y a bien plus rare. Les mages de vents. En faite, ils n'en existe plus à Reindriss et il n'était plus sensé en rester où que ce soit. Autrefois, ils étaient une grande communauté mais ils se sont tous éteint sans que l'on sache pourquoi. C'est l'un des mystères du monde dont d'où je viens. Mais, autrefois, nos bon mages de vent était nommé Prophète. Et si tu hérite de ce nom c'est parce que tu possède les pouvoirs d'un mage de vent et même sont pouvoir associé.

Je déglutis péniblement. Un mage de vent. C'était pour ça. Les visons, le bouclier invisible, la télépathie.

-Mais comment est-ce possible? Gémis-je. Je suis née sur Terre, moi. Pourquoi je possèderais des pouvoirs de Reindriss?

Satro haussa les épaules. Il avait beau avoir l'air de s'en ficher, je sentais de la compassion pour moi derrière son visage sans émotion.

-Je peux te poser une autre question, Satro? Réclamais-je.

Le monstre déguisé acquiesça.

-Comment as-tu atterrit dans le bracelet de Maggie? Tu n'es pas sensé être mort?

Une ombre passa sur le visage du gamin. Visiblement, il regrettait certain événements du passé Maggie abandonna son repas et, après s'être levé de sa chaise, elle souleva le petit garçon pour prendre sa place et l'installa sur ses genoux. Caressant les cheveux blond d'un geste maternel, elle l'encouragea du regard.

-Je suis bel et bien mort. Commença le Dranoyck. Transpercé de part en part, j'ai sentie la vie me quitter. Je me souviens mettre écroulé sur le sol, mais je ne me rappelle pas de se que je ressentais à ce moment là. J'étais quelqu'un d'autre à se moment là, mon esprit était sous le contrôle de la pourriture et je...

-Attends deux secondes. L'interrompa Maggie. C'était la pourriture qui te contrôlait? Alors le mort noir se servait de toi. Tu n'étais pas de son côté?

La porte s'ouvra violemment, coupant court à la conversation. Nous nous tournâmes vers les nouveaux arrivés. Ils étaient trois Un homme d'une quarantaines d'années, vêtue d'un tee-shirt jaune de crasse et d'un vieux jean, jetait des coup d'œil furieux autours de lui. Ses yeux rouges se fixèrent sur nous et une grimace de colère déforma ses traits vulgaires et fatigué. A sa droite, une femme d'âge mur au cheveux décoloré jouait machinalement avec l'un des gros bracelet à son poignée. Vêtue d'une jupe courte - bien trop courte - d'un tee-shirt au décolter plongeant et de chaussure à talons de vingts centimètre, elle semblait s'être maquillé avec un pot de peinture. Elle empestait la laque et le parfum bon marché. Elle tenait par le bras une plus jeune fille d'environ douze ans. Habillé de noir et de violet, les cheveux couvert de mèches rouges et le visage plein de maquillage foncé, l'adolescente écrivait un SMS en faisant la gueule. Elle tourna la tête dans ma direction et un sourire narquois s'afficha sur son visage.

L'homme se dirigea vers moi et, me prenant par le bras avec force, il me fit lever de mon siège. Enfin, d'un violant mouvement du poignée, il me gifla aussi fort qu'il put. Je ne perdis pas l'équilibre la force du coup et, bien que ça ne me fit pas mal, j'essuyai du revers de ma main la goûte de sang qui coula de la griffure que ses ongles m'avait fait.

-J'peux savoir où tu't crois, sale gosse? Hurla-t-il après m'avoir frappé. Tu sèche les cours, tu bouscules tes pions, tu passes tes nuits dehors. Tu crois qu'j'vais t'laisser faire c'que tu veux? Recommence j'te jure que j'te bute.

Je soupirais en me rasseyant.

-Calme toi le vieux. Le rassurais-je. C'est pas comme si j'avais voulu passer la nuit dehors de mon plein gré.

Lâchant la plus jeune, la dame s'avança dans notre direction.

-Lauren, mon petit. Susurra-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse qui me donna envie de vomir. Il faut comprendre ton père. On s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi, tu sais.

Je pouffais discrètement dans ma manche. Non, ça je savais pas. Ma sœur Mady, ne semblait pas très intéressé par mon sort, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant puisqu'elle agissait toujours comme ça. Quand a mon père, il était simplement furieux que je m'êtes en doute son autorité en transgressant ses règles. Et je ne doutais pas un seul instant que c'était ma chère tante inquiète et angoissé qui avait prévenue mon père de mon absence alors qu'elle aurait pût venir me chercher au bar où je devais être de toutes façon. Dans tous les cas, elle pouvait bien se prétendre folle de chagrin, je sentais que cette garce s'amusait de voir mon vieux me frapper.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me face? Demandais-je.

-C'que sa't face? Gueula à nouveau le padre. T'es qu'un... Y t'es arrivé quoi à l'épaule?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma blessure. Ma tante poussa une exclamation mi surprise mi dégouté et j'eus même le droit à un regard de ma sœur. C'était vrai que, même si le saignement c'était arrêté, la plaie restait quand même impressionnante. Si seulement on avait pût la soigner.

Flash Back

_J'étais toujours assis sur l'herbe, la blessure à vif, la tête douloureuse tendit que Satro pleurait toutes les larmes de son faux corps dans les bras de sa Providence chérie, qui le calmait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. J'avais de gros doute sur l'utilité futur de ce gamin mais, pour le moment présent, j'avais vraiment besoin de soins._

_-Dis donc. Appelais-je. Si ça vous gène pas, j'aimerais bien ne pas mourir vidé de mon sang. Ça vous dérangerait de m'aider._

_Maggie hocha la tête me réclamant deux silencieusement deux minutes pour arrêté ces pleurs stupide. Je basculais en arrière, m'allongeant sur la terre molle, et je me laissais gagner par le sommeil. Morphée me réclamait et je n'avais pas la force de l'envoyer ce faire mettre. Je n'eus pourtant pas l'occasion de la rejoindre, car, déjà, les deux emmerdeurs qui m'accompagnait 'était agenouillé près de mon épaule._

_-Ne t'en fait pas, Lauren, je vais soigner ça. Me garantit la jeune magicienne en se frottant les mains, l'air sérieux._

_Je craignais le pire mais la laissa faire. Elle plaça ses mains au dessus de ma blessure._

_-_One lede teru redamm. _Murmura-t-elle._

_Aussitôt une lumière blanche naquit dans sa paume. Elle passa de sa main jusqu'à mon épaule et la recouvrit. Je me retrouvais avec un pansement lumineux qui pendant une seconde fit disparaître la douleur. Le tissu de lumière s'effaça progressivement, laissant derrière lui la même blessure, même si il semblait avoir réussi à arrêter le saignement. La jeune fille sembla surprise._

_-Tiens, pourquoi ça a pas fonctionné? Demanda-t-elle, plus pour elle même que pour qui que ce soit. _

_-C'est normal, Providence. Lui répondit Satro. L'art de la magie de guérison est très complexe. Une formule aussi faible que celle là ne peut soigner que des blessures mortelle, autrement dit, des balafres fêtent sans magie._

_-Mais pourquoi as-tu utilisé cette formule pour te soigner lors de notre combat? Interrogea Providence. Je t'avais blessé par magie._

_-C'est vrai. Admit le monstre. Mais tu l'avais fait inconsciemment. D'habitude lorsqu'une personne ce serre de la magie par instinct, la trace de puissance magique disparaît très vite. C'est cette trace qui empêche des formules comme celle là de fonctionner. _

_-Le grisonnant n'a pas utilisé la magie pour me faire ça. Commentais-je en me relevant._

_Satro sembla réfléchir un petit moment._

_-Grisonnant? Tu parles des Syotras? _

_J'hochais les épaules. Comment voulait-il que je le sache? Maggie avait donner ce nom vite fait au bêtes grises lorsqu'elles nous avaient attaqué, et je l'avais repris sans vraiment m'en apercevoir. Comment aurais-je pus deviner qu'ils s'appelaient Syotras? _

_-Aucune importance. Repris le petit. Je crois que les Syotras ont été renforcé par magie. Surement par un sort très puissant car cette espèce n'est pas capable de faire de la magie habituellement. C'est pour ça que tu te retrouve avec une tel blessure maintenant._

_-Ok d'accord. Acquiesçais-je. Mais je fais quoi moi maintenant?_

Fin flash back

Au final j'avais simplement enroulé ma blessure dans des bandages. La douleur étant presque entièrement partit je n'avais pas de problème pour bouger l'épaule et je n'y pensais même plus avant que mon père y face allusion. 

_-_Oh ça. Lui répondis-je enfin. C'est rien juste une égratignures faite par un monstre d'un autre monde que j'ai arrêté avant qu'il tue une amie. Pourquoi?

J'avais ponctuer ma phrase d'un sourire moqueur que mon vieux n'apprécia pas énormément.

-Tu't fous encore d'ma gueule. Hurla-t-il. T'es vraiment qu'un sale gosse.

-Va te faire voir. Répliquais-je. Je fais encore ce que je veux.

-Pas temps qu'tu vivras sous mon toit.

-Bouffe le ton toit, j'en est pas besoin.

-Ah comme ça m'sieur n'a pas b'soin de moi, hein? M'sieur veut faire qu'il veut? D'accord, alors j'imagine qu'tu rendra plus visite à ta mère?

Je lui jetais un regard plein de haine. Il avait touché mon point sensible et il le savait. Il en était même fière le porc. Je pris mon manteau posé sur un tabouret un peu plus loin et pris le chemin de la sortie.

-Ma mère a rien à voir avec toi, espèce d'abruti. Criais-je en claquant violemment la porte du bar.

Je descendis la rue à toute vitesse. Les passants, bien plus nombreux à cet heure, me jetaient des coup d'œil inquiet. Ils ne devaient pas pouvoir voir ma blessure, mais je doutais que ma pâleur leurs échappait. J'avais merdé. Ce con avait raison. On était samedi. Samedi et j'avais oublié. Même avec tous ces évènements, tous ces monstres et ces histoires de magie, j'aurai dû s'en souvenir. Je n'avais pas d'excuse.

Le chemin que je pris se séparait de la rue marchande. Le béton était toujours là, mais il y avait moins d'habitation, moins de personnes. Les gens n'aimaient pas cette endroit, moi y compris. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je dépassais une grande barrière blanche pour entrer dans l'immense jardin qui fleurissait juste derrière elle. Je pris l'un des chemin de terre, longeant les bordures de pierres qui le séparait des pelouses. Je m'arrêtais devants le grand bâtiment blanc qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du chemin. Il était légèrement sur-élevé par un gros bloc de pierre grise qui contrastait horriblement avec le reste du du monument. Les fenêtres s'ouvraient sur toute la façade et des arbres entouraient la propriété. Sur un panneau, je pus lire en tous lettre...

-Lorquin, hôpital psychiatrique. Alors c'est là qu'on allait.

Je me retournais précipitamment, surpris d'entendre parler derrière moi. Et bien sur, j'y trouvais Maggie et Satro qui me souriait d'une manière au combien débile et énervante.

-Quand est-ce que vous êtes arrivez là, vos deux? Questionnais-je très énervé.

-Depuis longtemps. Répondit le gamin. T'étais tellement perdu dans tes pensées que tu nous a même pas vue. Mais t'as fini par retrouver ton chemin alors j'imagine que tous va bien.

Je me morda la lèvre inférieur. Je n'aimais ni ses jeux de mots, ni sa façon de me parler. Je lui collais mon poing sur le haut du crâne avant faire volte-face et de partir vers le bâtiment. J'ouvrais la porte et, constatent que les deux autres n'avaient pas bouger, je leur fit signe de m'accompagner. Maggie se précipita pour me rejoindre, entrainant le petit qui s'était mis à faire la gueule. Je m'approchais de l'accueil et n'eus même pas besoin de dire un mot. L'infirmière à la poitrine sur-développé m'aurait presque sauté dans les bras.

-Oh Lauren, tu es là. Je me demandais à qu'elle heure tu viendrais. Tu arrives toujours si tôt d'habitude. Des contres temps?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mes deux amis qui regardaient autours d'eux d'un air gêné.

-Certains oui. Répondis-je. Où je peux la voir?

-Elle est en salle quarante.

Je ne pris pas la peine de la remercier. Pas mon genre. Je montais les escaliers avec hâte, évitant médecins et infirmière que je croisais. J'entendais les pas des deux autres derrière moi et je ne pris pas la peine de les attendre. Je m'arrêtais au troisième étages et chercha le numéros. Trente-deux, trente-sept, quarante. J'entrais dans la salle. Plusieurs infirmières s'apprêtaient à quitté la pièce laissant les quelques malades tranquille. Devants le piano, je la vis, assise, droite, le regard perdue et flou, les cheveux décoiffé et le visage pâle. Je marchais jusqu'à elle et m'installa sur le banc à côté d'elle. Une mèche blonde tombait sur son visage, et je la remit en place derrière son oreille. Satro et Maggie entrèrent dans la pièce et, silencieux, allèrent s'installer un peu plus loin.

-Bonjours maman. Murmurais-je au bord des larmes. Désolé d'arriver si tard, j'ai eu quelques embêtements. Rien de grave bien sur, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je lui pris la main, sentant son pou, faible mais bien là. Elle n'eut aucune réaction à mon contact. J'y étais habituer mais ça faisait toujours mal. Je me mit à parler, racontant tous et n'importe quoi, parlant de ce que j'avais vue à la télé dernièrement, des cours sans intérêt, des gens que je connaissait. Pas de mon père, je n'en parlais pas. Pas plus de Reindriss et de mes pouvoirs. Elle bougeait parfois, dansant d'un côté à un autre, regardant partout autours d'elle, parfois me regardant même. Mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui était. Elle ne voyait pas mon visage, elle ne me sentait pas. Je le savais mais je m'acharnais. Le temps passa. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent tendit que je continuais de jacasser. Il était plus de quatre heure de l'après-midi quand Maggie vint posé sa main sur mon épaule.

-On devrait y aller, Lauren. Me fit-elle remarquer.

Je le savais, mais je n'avais pas envie de partir. J'embrassais ma mère sur la joue.

-Je reviendrais te voir, maman. Promis-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi et le voile de brume qui recouvrait son regard disparut. Un sourire orna son visage. Je restais abasourdi. Elle n'avait pas sourit depuis si longtemps. Depuis l'accident. Mais ce n'était pas moi qu'elle regardait. C'était Maggie. Elle lui pris les mains et l'inquiétude couvrit son visage.

-Est-tu sûr de ta décision, Kiza? Demanda-t-elle. Tu pourrais te faire tuer, tu sais.

Je ne comprenais pas. C'était les premier mots de ma mère depuis des années. Pourquoi appelé Maggie Kiza? Je lançais un regard interrogatif à ma jeune amie mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre plus que moi ce qui se passait. J'aurais voulue lire dans l'esprit de ma mère mais je savais que la folie entourait son âmes et j'aurais perdu la raison en essayant d'y voir quoi que ce soit. La jeune magicienne s'agenouilla près de ma mère qui ne la quittait pas du regard.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là, madame? Interrogea-t-elle, espérant une réponse.

-Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour eux. Moi aussi. Mais Méloriane n'ait pas tendre avec ceux qu'elle considère comme des traitres. Et je n'imagine même pas les conséquence que cela pourra avoir pour tout Reindriss.

Reindriss? Méloriane? Comment ma mère connaissait tous ça? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec mes pouvoirs?

-Qui suis-je, Madame. Continua Maggie. Qu'est-ce que je m'apprête à faire?

-Je te le promet, je t'aiderais. Et Vincent fera la même chose. Il est même impatient. Il s'est trouver un nom en plus. Terian. Ça ressemble à terrien, tu trouve pas.

Mais c'était le nom de famille de Maggie, ça. Elle l'avait dit quand elle s'était présenté au Patron: Margarette-Lisa Éléonore Terian.

-Vincent Terian? Vous connaissez mon père? Questionna un peu plus la jeune fille.

Mais le voile était revenu. Ma mère ne parla plus, ne réagissa plus. Elle était retourné à cet état entre la mort et la vie, douce torture cérébrale. Je m'assis. Ma mère connaissait des choses dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler avant ce matin. Elle connaissait la reine du deuxième royaume de Reindriss et, visiblement, le père de Maggie, qu'elle appelait Kiza. Pourquoi? Comment? Encore des questions, toujours des questions, c'était à n'en plus finir.

La magicienne était dans le même état que moi. Choqué de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, frustré de ne pas en avoir sut plus et soulagé, aussi, d'une certaine façon, d'être encore préservé, juste légèrement.

-Lauren...

Mais elle ne put rien dire d'autre car un venue d'une autre salle l'interrompa. Nous nous retournâmes tous les trois - et oui Satro est toujours là - vers la sortie. L'infirmière de l'entrée passa la porte en courant et tomba à genoux. Je me précipitais près d'elle, suivit par mes deux amis. Elle bredouillais mais tous restait à peu près compréhensible.

-Des hommes. Ils-ils so-sont arr-ri-rivés. C'était... c'était. De nul part. Et sur la grande table. Salle quarante-sept. Arrivé de nul part. Si de la porte. Une porte qui flottait.

Je voulus l'interroger un peu plus mais Maggie sauta sur place gueulant comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

-C'est Wallace et Eran. C'est Wallace et Eran.

Elle quitta la pièce aussi vite que l'infirmière y était entré. Infirmière qui d'ailleurs avait choisit ce moment pour s'évanouir. Je ne savais pas qui était ces mecs mais ils ne prenaient déjà la tête. Je lâchais l'infirmière et, suivis de Satro, je pris le chemin pour la salle quarante-sept. Nous y entrâmes en trombe sans nous soucier de déranger quelqu'un.

Mais dans la pièce nous ne trouvâmes que Maggie dans les bras d'un blond au tint blafard, et plein de muscles. Il tenait un battons aussi gros qu'un poteau électrique dans une main et enlaçais de toutes ses forces la jeune magicienne. Lorsque, finalement, il se décida à la lâcher, la jeune vint enlacer un roux frêle et hésitant qui semblait très heureux de la voir. Ils la questionnaient tous deux, voulant savoir ça et comment c'était passé ci.

Tu parles d'un choque. Ce n'étais pas le genre de scène à laquelle je m'étais attendu. Satro s'agrippa à moi. Il regardait d'un œil méfiant les nouveau arrivant. Alors qu'il se cachait derrière moi, je sentais une vague de panique naitre au fond de lui et des souvenirs lui appartenant me défilèrent rapidement devants les yeux. Le grand blond le tabassant sous sa forme monstre avec son poteau, le rouquin tirant un coup de canon gigantesque et le tuant sur le coup. Je comprenais pourquoi revoir ces deux types n'était pas très rassurant pour lui.

Je regardais le plafond, gêné et, après une brève hésitation, je lui secouait les cheveux d'un geste rassurant. Je fis de mon mieux pour cacher le rouge de mes joues.

-Tant fait. Murmurais-je. Ils te feront pas de mal. Ils ont l'air sympa. Et même si ils essayent, on les en empêchera. Personne te fera de mal.

Il me regarda une seconde avant de cacher son visage das mon blouson. Il me donna un coup de poing au niveau des côtes.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi, abruti de Prophète.

Je pris pas la peine de l'engueuler pour le coup, heureux de sentir le soulagement l'envahir. Maggie se retourna vers nous et traina ses amis dans notre direction.

-Wallace, Eran, je vous présente Lauren et Satro. Satro, Lauren, voici mes amis Wallace et Eran.

-Ravit de vous rencontrer. Plaisanta le grand blond du nom d'Eran en me serrant la main. Et merci d'avoir veiller sur la gamine pendant notre absence.

-C'est rien. Assurais-je.

Eran se frotta les mains.

-Tant mieux, tant mieux. Chanta-t-il. Bon, gamine, c'est partit. On par pour Reindriss.

-Justement Eran.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Maggie. Elle avait un air sérieux et digne et, pendant un instant, je ne vit plus la simple fillette qui m'avait atterrit dessus, mais bien une femme, consciente de son destin et des vie qui repose sur elle.

-Il faudrait qu'on discute de deux ou trois choses avant. Déclara-t-elle.

Note de l'auteur: Et voilà. Chapitre terminé. Celui là à été plus simple que beaucoup d'autre, surement parce qu'il n'y a pas énormément d'action. En tous cas on retrouve Wallace et Eran et on en apprend un peu plus sur Reindriss et sur ses mystères. Mais tant de question reste sans réponse. ^^ J'ai tellement hâte de savoir la suite. Et oui, même si je suis l'écrivain, je découvre la suite de l'histoire au fur et à mesure que je l'écris. Dans ma première version (dans ma tête quoi) ce n'était même pas la famille de Laure qui débarquait dans le bar. Mais dès que j'eus été devants le papier c'est venue tous seul, alors voilà le résultat. =)

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre et merci pour toutes celles et tous ceux qui laisse et qui laisseront des reviews. C'est le seul moyen pour que je sache si vous avez aimé alors n'hésitez pas. XD


End file.
